Sorry, I Love You
by JellyBean Rin
Summary: [WONKYU Fict - Chap 6 is Up!] / RnR please / Hidup diantara player tidak mudah baginya. Ketakutan akan seks selalu menghantui pemuda itu. Tetapi, perasaan cintanya terhadap Choi Siwon mampu mengubah segalanya, termasuk keinginan besar untuk belajar menekan semua ketakutan itu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**__ Sorry, I Love You _

_**Author:**__ JellyBean Rin_

_**Cast: **__Cho Kyuhyun__, __Choi Siwon __, __Zhou Mi__, __Park Jungsoo__, __and other cast_

_**Genre: **__romance, angst, hurt, suspense_

_**Warning!:**__ yaoi, boy x boy, shounen-ai, bashing character, no child 17+, alternate universe, elseworld, crack couple, adult, mpreg, OOC, noncon, Kyuhyun!uke all couple_

_**Rating:**__ M_

_**Disclaimer: **__Super__Junior__belongs to__God and himself__, __OC__and__this__story__belongs to__me__. __If__there are similarities between__the story__, __it's__just a coincidence__. __This__story__is not__real__, it's __just__my imagination__._

_A/N: merupakan FF repost, jadi FF ini sudah pernah Rin share di facebook tetapi, ga kelanjut dan mentok sampai chapter 6. Jadi, disini Rin akan menuntaskan ff ini yang udah terbengkalai kurang lebih 2 tahunan ^^ _

_Dan Rin ingatkan anak di bawah umur untuk tidak masuk area ini XD karena berbahaya… :D\_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

_**SORRY, I LOVE YOU - CHAPTER 1**_

* * *

Hujan deras turun membasahi indahnya kota Seoul di malam hari. Udara dingin seakan menusuk-nusuk kulit bagaikan jarum yang tajam. Karena hari yang malam, tidak seorang pun tampak berlalu lalang.

"Andwae, jangan sakiti aku, andwae!" teriak seorang namja yang berlari di bawah hujan yang deras di sebuah gang sempit.

Sekujur tubuh namja itu basah. Kakinya pun nampak luka dan darah mengalir membasahi kakinya berikut air hujan. Dia berusaha –_memaksakan—_kakinya untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Kakinya benar-benar terasa perih terkena air hujan.

Sial! Namja itu tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Sepertinya dia mengambil jalan yang salah tadi hingga dia harus terjebak di gang yang buntu. Orang yang mengejarnya tadi pun berhasil menemukan namja itu. Dia tidak bisa melawan sekarang, kakinya benar-benar sangat sakit dan rasanya sulit untuknya berlari lagi.

"Hahaha ternyata kau disini namja manis," kata seorang pria dengan tawa meremehkannya. Pria itu mendekati namja yang -sebenarnya- tidak berdaya lagi.

"Jebal, jangan sakiti aku, jebal!" mohon namja itu. Tetapi dua pria di depannya tidak menghiraukan permohonan namja itu. Mereka malah mulai menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitive tubuh namja itu.

"Sepertinya kita akan mendapat kesenangan malam ini. Hahaha," kata pria yang satunya, badannya memang lebih besar dari namja sebelumnya.

"Jebal, jangan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kita bertiga akan bersenang-senang malam ini chagi," kata pria yang pertama dan berusaha menyambar bibir namja itu. Untung saja namja itu dapat memalingkan wajahnya dan bibir mereka pun gagal bertautan.

_'plakkk' _

Satu tamparan melayang tepat di pipi namja itu hingga ujung bibir namja itupun mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Kau berani menolakku, Cho?" tanya pria yang kedua itu sambil menjambak rambut namja bermarga Cho itu hingga kepala namja bermarga Cho itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ah appo, ahjussi. Appo! Jebal lepaskan aku, jebal!" mohon namja bermarga Cho itu lagi.

"Kau harus melayani kami Cho Kyuhyun. Kami sudah membayar mahal pada _Hyung_-mu itu. Hahahaha," teriak pria pertama itu diikuti dengan gelak tawa dan segera merobek paksa baju yang dikenakan namja yang ternyata bernama _'Cho Kyuhyun'_.

"Andwae ahjussi, jangan!" mohon Kyuhyun lagi tetapi seperti biasa tidak dihiraukan.

"Mwo? Andwae katamu? Kau itu namja kotor Cho, bahkan Hyung angkatmu sudah mengotori dirimu. Hahahaha jangan sok suci di depan kami," tawa pria kedua.

Kedua pria itupun merobek paksa baju yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Pria pertama menciumi, menjilat dada Kyuhyun dan menghisap nipplenya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerang pasrah sekarang. Pria kedua mulai gerepe-gerepe (?) bagian junior Kyuhyun. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan kedua pria di depannya, Kyuhyun tak lebih dari seorang namja kotor yang diperjual-belikan begitu saja oleh Hyung angkatnya, seperti barang berharga yang sebenarnya tidak berguna.

Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang namja yang bermarga Cho, namja berumur 20 tahun yang mempunyai nasib—sangat—malang. Karena apa? Karena ketika umurnya masih 17 tahun dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil bersama anggota keluarganya. Semua anggota keluarganya tewas, Appa, Eomma dan Noonanya dan dia tidak punya keluarga selain mereka. Dia berhasil selamat dan diselamatkan oleh seorang namja berumur 25 tahun bernama Park Jung Soo. Yah, Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Jungsoo adalah anggota keluarga yang hanya dia miliki saat ini, Kyuhyun juga merasa bahwa dia sangat berhutang budi pada Jungsoo atas kebaikkannya.

Tetap, kebaikkan Jungsoo tidak berlangsung lama pada Kyuhyun. Ketika umurnya 18 tahun, Jungsoo mulai bertindak gila pada Kyuhyun. Dia merebut keperjakaan (?) Kyuhyun. Yah, Kyuhyun tahu Hyungnya itu suka mabuk-mabukkan dan _'bermain'_ dengan yeoja ataupun namja. Tidak hanya sampai disana, Jungsoo juga menjual Kyuhyun pada ahjussi-ahjussi yang gila seks dan tentunya dengan bayaran yang tidak bisa di katakan murah.

_'brukkk' _

Tiba-tiba seorang namja menarik kedua ahjussi yang mencumbui Kyuhyun dan memukulnya. Kyuhyun yang hampir naked itupun segera meraih bajunya yang sebenarnya sudah robek. Namja itu terus memukuli kedua pria tua itu hingga tidak berdaya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya namja itu menghampiri Kyuhyun setelah memberi sedikit_ 'pelajaran' _pada kedua pria tua barusan.

"Ne, nan gwenchanayo," jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Tubuhnya sangat dingin saat ini, bibirnya pun pucat pasi. Salah satu sudut bibirnya juga nampak memar.

Namja itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Kakinya tampak berdarah tetapi Kyuhyun _err_—memang namja imut, manis dan menggugah nafsu, menurutnya. Ia pun tak heran dengan kedua ahjussi tadi yang mencumbuinya paksa.

"Oh pakai ini. Kau pasti kedinginan." kata namja itu melepas jaket—_basah_—yang dia gunakan setelah lama termenung di bawah hujan. Dia memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun, "Aku Zhou Mi, namamu siapa?" tanya namja yang memperkenalkan namanya Zhou Mi.

"Gamsahamnida Zhou Mi~_ssi._ Aku Cho Kyuhyun," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jja, kau ikut aku. Kau perlu menghangatkan dirimu dirumahku," kata Zhou Mi dan merangkul Kyuhyun menuju ke rumahnya.

"Ah appo," rintih Kyuhyun ketika akan menjalankan kakinya.

Tiba-tiba Zhou Mi meraih (?) tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu dileherku. Aku takut kau terjatuh nanti!" titah Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun yang awalnya sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Zhou Mi.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

—_Zhou Mi's home—_

Zhou Mi membawa Kyuhyun dengan menggendongnya ala bridal setelah Kyuhyun merasakan sakit pada kakinya dan sempat pingsan di perjalanan menuju rumah Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas ranjangnya. Zhou Mi kembali memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kurus dengan kulit berwarna putih susu. Manis dan imut, pikirnya.

_'Kenapa dia begitu tampan dan manis?'_ batin Zhou Mi bertanya. Rasanya susah sekali untuk Zhou Mi menelan ludahnya. Dan bagian di bawah sana pun sepertinya sudah menegang dan _errr—_meminta untuk dimanjakan karena pemikiran yang sedikit kotor yang Zhou Mi pikirkan.

_'Apa yang kau pikirkan Zhou Mi?' _batinnya lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuang pikiran kotor yang bersarang di otaknya sekarang.

Zhou Mi, namja keturunan China berumur 22 tahun yang sudah lama tinggal di Korea Selatan. Dia hanya seorang diri tinggal di Korea Selatan karena seluruh keluarganya tinggal di China. Zhou Mi juga seorang pengangguran. Untuk hidup, dia dibiayai oleh keluarganya yang tinggal di China. Ini juga sebenarnya adalah bentuk_ 'pengasingan' _karena sikap dan perilaku Zhou Mi yang sangat berandal di China.

Zhou Mi beranjak untuk mengambil sebuah selimut tebal dan menyelimutkannya pada Kyuhyun. Setelah itu dia beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju ke dapur. Dia menyiapkan sebuah baskom lengkap dengan air yang suhunya suam-suam kuku dan tidak lupa selembar handuk kecil. Zhou Mi juga mengambil perban dan obat merah untuk kaki Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi kembali ke kamarnya membawa perlengkapan tadi. Dia mengompres kening Kyuhyun yang menggigil kedinginan dan juga luka di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi juga mengambil sebuah selimut lagi dan menyelimutkannya pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin dengan dua selimut dapat menghangatkan tubuh Kyuhyun lebih cepat.

Zhou Mi membalut luka gores di kaki Kyuhyun dengan perban. Lagi-lagi Zhou Mi dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Dia menyentuh kaki Kyuhyun. Walaupun hanya kaki tetapi, kaki Kyuhyun yang kulitnya begitu lembut dan berwarna putih susu benar-benar menggugah nafsu Zhou Mi. Sangat sayang untuk dilukai apalagi meninggalkan luka gores di kaki yang indah (?) itu.

"Ahh..appo.. Pelan-pelan shhh," rintih Kyuhyun tetapi terdengar lebih mirip desahan itu.

Zhou Mi menatap Kyuhyun yang wajahnya tampak seperti meringis kesakitan dan mata yang masih terpejam menahan perih pada kakinya.

"Zhou Mi~_ssi,_" ujar Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Zhou Mi.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanya Zhou Mi, "Ah iya panggil aku Hyung saja," kata Zhou Mi lagi.

"Aku..." kata Kyuhyun menggantung.

_'ajig kkaji mos haejun geu mal._

_mog-i meyeosikeunhae geu mal_

_nuguboda saranghae._

_ojig neowa na nannana nannana nanna_

_i sungan-i haengboghae jeongmal._

_naege waseo gomawo jeongmal._

_naleul da jul han saram_

_ojig neowa na nannana nannana balo neo' —All My Heart—Super Junior—_

Ponsel Zhou Mi berdering membuat Kyuhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Kyu aku angkat telepon dulu. Yang kau mau, nanti kau katakan lagi padaku," kata Zhou Mi dan keluar ke arah balkon kamarnya.

Zhou Mi berdiri di balkon kamarnya dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Zhou Mi.

"_Aishh Yeoboseyo Zhou Mi-yaa ahh ssshhh,"_ sahut seorang di seberang sana _err_—dengan desahan.

"Hya hya kau kenapa Siwonnie?" tanya Zhou Mi dengan nada yang dibuat seakan sedang panik. Dia tahu pasti namja yang di panggilnya _'Siwonnie' _ini pasti sedang melakukan _'this and that'_.

"_Ahh kau enghh seperti tidak tahu saja ahh.."_ jawab namja yang di panggil _'Siwonnie' _dengan nada yang tersendat, menahan sesuatu.

"Ne ne aku mengerti. Sudah lebih baik kau selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu, setelah itu hubungi aku lagi!" suruh Zhou Mi dan menutup teleponnya secara sepihak.

"Ada-ada saja orang ini," gumam Zhou Mi dan berjalan ke dalam kamarnya lagi.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Zhou Mi mengangkat teleponnya hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau perlukan Kyunnie?" tanya Zhou Mi duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Bisakah aku meminjam pakaianmu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh meminjam pakaianku. Tapi tidak apa-apa jika kebesaran?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Gwenchanayo," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Nanti aku akan belikan kau beberapa pakaian!" ujar Zhou Mi, "Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat dulu, aku mau ke rumah sahabatku. Secepatnya aku akan kembali! Apa kakimu bisa berjalan lagi? Aku takut kau tidak bisa mengambil sesuatu?" cemas Zhou Mi.

"Sepertinya bisa Hyung. Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya pelan.

"Jeongmal? Ah baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi!" kata Zhou Mi mengambil jaketnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia memandang Zhou Mi yang segera menghilang di balik pintu.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya –_sebenarnya ranjang Zhou Mi_—, dia berjalan sedikit terpincang menuju lemari yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang.

"Mungkin Zhou Mi Hyung benar, aku akan kebesaran jika memakai pakaiannya. Tetapi, tak apalah, ini kan untuk sementara," gumam Kyuhyun. Dia mengambil sebuah kemeja putih yang cukup besar untuk dirinya dan celana jeans biru yang panjang. Kyuhyun mengganti pakaiannya yang terkoyak dan basah itu dengan pakaian yang dipinjamnya pada Zhou Mi.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

—_Siwon's home—_

"Enghh.. Fast..shhherr..Won..nieahh.." desah seorang namja yang berkedudukan di bawah badan namja bernama Siwon itu.

Siwon yang berada diatas namja bernama Kim Heechul itu menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dan makin cepat.

"Yeahh..disana..Wonnie..shhh.." rancau Heechul saat sweet spotnya disodok sesuatu yang besar, panjang dan _errr_—tumpul .

"Ahh..Chullie..ahh akuhhh mau keluar..ahhh.." erang Siwon yang akan mencapai klimaks.

"Ahh..I..alshh..sohh.." kata Heechul.

Dan... _'crott' _

Keluarlah cairan cinta _errr_—ralat mungkin cairan nafsu dari tubuh Siwon di dalam tubuh Heechul dan cairan Heechul di perut abs Siwon. Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya yang—_belum_—cukup lelah itu. Dia ingin melakukan beberapa ronde lagi, mungkin.

"Heuh Siwonnie aku lelah, kau membuat berapa kali klimaks? Izinkan aku istirahat ne?" pinta Heechul berbisik di telinga Siwon.

Siwon tidak merespon permintaan Heechul. Sekarang dia kembali menjilat belakang telinga Heechul membuat Heechul kembali mendesah. Oh tidak! Jangan titik sensitive itu lagi.

"Shh cukup! Ahh jangan menggodaku lagi shh..." kata Heechul disela desahan sexy-nya itu.

"Kau yakin Hyung? Menolak permainanku yang terakhir?" tanya Siwon.

Siwon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi, membuat _'junior' _yang masih bersemayam hangat di dalam tubuh Heechul mengenai titik nikmat Heechul lagi, bahkan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ahh..ehh.. Siwon...please..ahuhhshhh..top..it!" pinta Heechul yang mulai mendesah lagi.

_'blamm' _

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Siwon dan yeah dia melihat pemandangan yang sungguh indah itu. Spontan Siwon menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya dan melihat ke arah pintu. Dan tampaklah Zhou Mi yang berdiri manis di ambang pintu.

"Ohh mianhae aku mengganggu kalian!" cengir Zhou Mi yang seakan meledek itu membuat Siwon mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Heechul, sekarang dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Zhou Mi masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan memperhatikan pasangan ini. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan pandangan bingung dan sedikit pabbo =="

Choi Siwon. Namja bermarga Choi yang berumur 22 tahun, salah satu orang penggila seks. Namja yang kaya ini menyukai seks saat umurnya beranjak 20 tahun dan ini akibat pergaulannya yang tidak benar. Siwon juga bekerja sebagai seorang direktur di perusahaan milik keluarganya. Dia di tugasi untuk mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan Appanya di Korea Selatan sedangkan Appanya mengurus perusahaannya di Jepang.

Dengan—sangat—terpaksa, Siwon mencabut juniornya yang sebenarnya masih hangat di hole Heechul. Dia berjalan seraya mengambil sebuah handuk untuk menutupi badan bagian bawahnya. Sedangkan Zhou Mi, masih tetap berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sahabatnya ini, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Siwon. Huh, mereka tidak punya rasa malu bukan?

"Hyaa, untuk apa kau kesini? Mengganggu saja!" dengus Siwon kesal.

Siwon menarik tangan Zhou Mi dan membawanya ke lantai bawah tepatnya di ruang tamu.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tunggal berwarna merah maroon yang elegan dan Zhou Mi yang duduk di sofa tunggal lainnya.

"Kau yang menelponku tadi, sekarang kau malah tanya kenapa aku kesini, apa kau pikun karena terlalu banyak melakukan seks?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Iya aku memang menelponmu, tapi kau kan tidak harus datang sekarang!" jawab Siwon—masih—kesal.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan juga." ujar Zhou Mi.

"Mwoya?" tanya Siwon pendek.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang aku temukan tadi? Kurasa kau akan lebih terpesona melihat namja yang aku temukan daripada saat kau melihat Heechul Hyung!" kata Zhou Mi. Sekarang tatapan Siwon menjadi sedikit lebih serius.

"Siapa namja yang kau temukan?" tanya Siwon serius.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun!" jawab Zhou Mi.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon. Zhou Mi mengangguk pelan.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

—_elsewhere— _

_'brakkk' _

Seorang namja menggebrak sebuah meja dengan keras. Gelas-gelas kecil tempat wine di atas meja itupun sedikit bergetar.

"Jungsoo! Sekarang kau harus mencari Kyuhyun, aku tidak mau tahu, aku sudah membayarmu mahal!" teriak namja yang ukuran badannya sedikit gendut. Wajahnya juga nampak bekas pukulan yang sedikit berwarna keunguan. Yah dialah namja yang hampir memperkosa Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku harus mencari dia untuk kalian?" tanya namja bernama Jungsoo, dingin. Tatapan matanya yang dingin itu, dia arahkan ke arah gelas wine yang dia pegang.

Park Jungsoo. Namja bermarga Park berumur 25 tahun. Dia adalah namja tampan yang terlihat sangat baik seperti malaikat dari luar. Namun, jangan tertipu dengan sikap dan rupanya, dia adalah namja yang juga sangat menyukai seks dan bermabuk-mabukan. Bahkan dia tidak segan menjual orang terdekatnya untuk mendapatkan uang atau tidak segan melakukan hal _'itu'_ dengan orang yang sudah menganggapnya keluarga demi mendapat sebuah kepuasan.

"Iya. Apa kau mau kami menagih uang kami?" gertak namja yang lebih gemuk.

"Kalau itu mau kalian kenapa tidak? Ini aku kembalikan." katanya masih dingin. Jungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah koper kecil dan kalian pasti tahu isi koper itu adalah uang berjuta-juta won.

Kedua namja itu hanya saling bertatap-tatapan dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungsoo barusan. Jungsoo yang merasa dirinya tidak ada kepentingan lagi itupun beranjak pergi.

"Hyaa jamkkamanyo. Mau kemana kau eoh?" teriak salah namja itu dan menghampiri Jungsoo yang beranjak pergi.

"Apa kalian perlu denganku lagi? Kurasa tidak." jawab Jungsoo tanpa menatap kedua namja yang sedang menatapnya kesal dan marah.

Salah satu namja yang menghampiri Jungsoo tadi kemudian membalikkan badan Jungsoo. Namja itu menarik kerah kemeja yang digunakan Jungsoo dan menatapnya dengan kesal dan marah.

"Apa kau mau mati ditangan kami eoh?" tanya namja itu garang.

"Kurasa itu terbalik, karena kalian yang segera mati ditanganku." jawab Jungsoo santai. Tangannya meraih sesuatu dan dia mengarahkan benda itu tepat didahi namja barusan. Dan kalian tahu itu sebuah pistol.

"Jungsoo, kau mau apa?" tanya namja itu mulai takut.

Tidak terima temannya diperlakukan seperti itu, akhirnya namja yang satunya menghampiri Jungsoo dan _dorrrrr..._

Jungsoo mengambil pistol dari balik kantung jasnya, segera menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan mengarahkan ke namja yang satunya. Namja itupun mati tertembak.

"Hahaha seharusnya kalian berdua bisa menahan namja lemah seperti Kyuhyun! Tetapi kurasa kalian lebih lemah darinya!" cibir Jungsoo dan _dorrrr..._

Jungsoo menarik pelatuk pistol itu sekali lagi. Kedua namja itu tewas di tangan Jungsoo. Jungsoo dengan segera meninggalkan kedua namja yang tidak bernyawa itu dan kembali ke apartementnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Jika aku menemukanmu lagi, aku akan membuatmu makin menderita!" gumam Jungsoo sambil tersenyum pervert.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SORRY, I LOVE YOU - CHAPTER 2**_

* * *

Sepanjang jalan menuju apartementnya Jungsoo sesekali menggerutu kesal. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun kabur dan tidak mau melayani pelanggan seks itu, ini mungkin hampir kesekian kalinya. Tetapi, Jungsoo selalu berhasil mendapatkan namja yang menurutnya _'sangat lemah'_ itu. _Eumhh_ mungkin untuk kali ini Jungsoo belum yakin akan mendapatkan Kyuhyun dengan mudah. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun sudah mengenali gerak-gerik Jungsoo untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

Jungsoo masuk ke dalam ruang apartementnya yang _err_—cukup luas setelah menekan beberapa tombol kata sandi di pintu apartementnya. Jungsoo merebahkan badannya yang cukup lelah di sofa. Dia memejamkan matanya pelan.

—_Jungsoo PoV—_

Aku merebahkan badanku yang lelah ini dan memejamkan mataku setelah membunuh kedua namja tua yang tengik itu. Yah aku mengotori tanganku lagi gara-gara namja murahan seperti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak hanya membuatku jengkel tetapi, membuatku ingin menyiksanya dengan menyetubuhi anak itu atau bahkan membunuhnya. _Arghh!_

Beberapa menit aku memejamkan mataku yang lelah, yah aku merasakan bibirku basah dan _err—_seperti dikulum-kulum. Oh ayolah! Ini pasti perbuatan orang yang ingin bersetubuh denganku malam ini.

Aku membuka mataku, melihat orang yang tengah mencuri ciumanku saat aku—_tidak benar-benar_—tertidur. Sepertinya orang itu ingin tidak bisa berjalan di pagi hari. Aku mendorong tubuh namja itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang _'lapar'_.

"Cihh, sejak kapan kau berani mencuri ciumanku Kim Kibum?" tanyaku remeh. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kata sandi kamar apartemetku, bahkan Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu.

"Hehehe mianhae Hyung!" jawabnya disertai cengiran.

"Apa kau ingin diterkam olehku malam ini eoh?" tanyaku dengan nada pervert dan menggoda.

Eumhh Kim Kibum adalah ukeku. Kalian tahu, dia rela memberikan tubuhnya untukku. Dia itu adalah penggemarku saat aku masih SMA. Ya ampun anak ini sangat giat mencari semua yang berhubungan denganku, padahal aku tidak mencintainya sama sekali. Yah seperti inilah kehidupan seorang Park Jungsoo yang hidup tanpa cinta yang sesungguhnya, aku hanya mencintai yang bisa memuaskan nafsuku. Jadi jangan mencintaiku jika kalian tidak ingin menderita!

—_Jungsoo PoV end—_

"Apa kau ingin diterkam olehku malam ini eoh?" tanya Jungsoo dengan nada pervert dan menggoda.

Saat Jungsoo pertama melakukan seks dengan Kibum, itu membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan selama dua minggu. Tetapi, itu tak membuatnya kapok, bahkan dia sering melakukannya setelah itu.

Tanpa dikomando oleh Jungsoo, Kibum langsung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja Jungsoo. Tangan Kibum merasakan abs Jungsoo yang author yakin pasti membuat para _angels _mimisan akut.

Tidak hanya sampai disana, Kibum mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jungsoo dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kibum melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jungsoo.

"Hyung!" ujar Kibum berbisik kecil di telinga Jungsoo.

Tangan Kibum juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengelus junior Jungsoo dan sedikit menekannya.

"Shhh kau menggodaku, Bummie!" kata Jungsoo sedikit mengerang.

Jungsoo pun mendorong tubuh Kibum dan menindihnya. Jungsoo menyunggingkan sedikit senyum pervertnya lagi. Jungsoo mulai menjilat-jilat belakang telinga Kibum dan mengigit bagian itu sesekali. Hal itu membuat Kibum mengerang nikmat dan ingin segera ke permainan inti.

Kibum meraba-raba punggung Jungsoo yang sudah topless untuk menahan sensasi yang Jungsoo berikan padanya. Jilatan Jungsoo itupun beralih ke bibir Kibum. Jungsoo menggerakan lidahnya dengan lihai di atas daging berwarna merah itu. Lidah Jungsoo mulai meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulut Kibum. Hingga akhirnya itu menjadi sebuah ciuman panas.

Lidah Jungsoo sangat lincah menjilat bagian dalam mulut Kibum. Mengabsen gigi Kibum yang berjejer rapi di rahangnya dan bermain dengan lidah Kibum yang terasa begitu manis. Saliva dari keduanya pun tampak membasahi sekitar bagian bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Eumhh.. Jung ehhuhh soo ahhh," desah Kibum disela-sela ciumannya. Yah rupanya dia makin memancing nafsu Jungsoo, karena dia memanggil Jungsoo-ah disela-sela ciumannya, sedikit tidak sopan.

Jungsoo membuka t-shirt yang digunakan Kibum, karena terlalu sulit, Jungsoo menarik t-shirt itu hingga robek.

"Hyung, kau merobek t-shirtku lagi?" tanya Kibum merajuk. Setiap mereka melakukan ini pasti Kibum harus mengorbankan satu t-shirtnya.

"Aku tidak suka terlalu lama chagi." jawab Jungsoo. Jungsoo segera menyerang nipple Kibum yang terpampang jelas didepannya. Walaupun tidak seperti nipple yeoja tetapi, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskannya dan menjadikannya seorang 'bayi' lagi.

Jungsoo menjilat, menggigit dan mengisap nipple Kibum juga disekitar nipplenya nampak tanda kepemilikan Jungsoo.

"Ah shh Hyung lebih cepat.. Ahh!" seru Kibum yang sepertinya tidak sabar ingin ke permainan inti.

Jungsoo tiba-tiba melepas hisapan atau ciumannya di nipple Kibum membuat Kibum mendengus kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kibum merajuk.

"Kau mau aku melakukannya dengan cepat kan?" tanya Jungsoo balik, "Maka aku turuti permintaanmu!" kata Jungsoo dan mengangkat tubuh Kibum ala bridal style.

Jungsoo membawa tubuh Kibum ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar Jungsoo. Jungsoo mendudukkan tubuh Kibum dilantai sedangkan dia masih tetap berdiri di depan Kibum.

"Kau puaskan aku dulu!" perintah Jungsoo dan membuka celana setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang membalut rapi bagian tubuh bawahnya.

Jungsoo menurunkan celananya berikut celana dalamnya sebatas lutut dan terpampanglah junior Jungsoo yang menegang tepat di depan wajah Kibum. Kibum menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat junior sang seme yang ukurannya tidak daapt dikatakan kecil.

"Sekarang kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau kerjakan?" tanya Jungsoo dan menyodorkan juniornya tepat didepan mulut Kibum, _errr_—sedikit mengocoknya.

Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ lagi, Kibum memegang junior yang ukurannya jelas lebih besar dari miliknya. Kibum mengelus junior itu perlahan dan memijatnya lembut kemudian Kibum menjilat daging panjang itu, menjilatnya bagaikan anak kecil yang menjilat ice cream yang dingin dan manis.

"Ahh yeahh masukkan.. Shh Kibum!" suruh Jungsoo disela desahannya itu. Jungsoo menarik tengkuk Kibum, memaksa sang uke untuk memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil dan manis itu.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Terdengar Kibum yang sedikit terbatuk-batuk, yah kita tahu dia pasti sedang tersedak karena perlakuan Jungsoo yang dilakukan secara tiba-tiba itu.

Jungsoo makin mendesah kenikmatan. Dia tidak peduli dengan Kibum yang sedikit tersedak itu. Itu karena Jungsoo melakukannya bukan karena cinta tetapi, karena nafsu.

Tangan Kibum sedikit menggelitik bagian twins ball Jungsoo dengan gemas, membuat Jungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menahan gairah.

Beberapa menit berselang. Jungsoo merasakan juniornya berkedut dan membesar sepertinya akan sampai pada klimaks pertamanya.

"Bummieahh..fast ahhh," desah Jungsoo makin menjadi. Kibum makin mempercepat kocokan pada junior Jungsoo dengan mulutnya.

Dan... Yah cairan penuh nafsu itu dimuntahkan Jungsoo di dalam mulut Kibum. Kibum menelan seluruh cairan putih itu dan menjilati cairan yang berceceran di taangannya. Kibum yang -sedikit- lelah pada bagian mulutnya, mengeluarkan junior Jungsoo dari dalam mulutnya.

"Sudah aku mau mandi," kata Jungsoo beranjak menuju shower yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka melakukan hal barusan. Kibum kembali merajuk. Ini tidak adil baginya.

"Hyung.." rengek Kibum.

"Mwoya?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Aishhh sudah lupakan!" kata Kibum dan ingin beranjak menuju ke arah pintu.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Jungsoo dan menahan tangan Kibum, "Kau kira ini sudah selesai eoh?" tanya Jungsoo menyeringai.

Jungsoo menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya. Jungsoo mendorong tubuh Kibum ke dinding kamar mandi, tepat di bawah shower.

"Ini belum selesai chagi-ya," kata Jungsoo dan membuka celana Kibum hingga keadaan mereka berdua sama-sama naked.

_'cressss'_

Jungsoo menghidupkan keran shower dan sekarang air yang keluar itu mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua. Jungsoo membalikkan tubuh Kibum hingga bagian punggung Kibum yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Jungsoo mulai menjilat punggung Kibum yang basah itu.

"Shh Hyung ahh," desah Kibum.

Sambil menjilat punggung Kibum, Jungsoo juga memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam 'hole' Kibum. Jungsoo meng-in-out-kan jarinya dengan tempo sedang.

"Hyungg ahshh masuk ahhkan semua ahh," pinta Kibum disela-sela desahannya lagi.

"Itu maumu, Bummie," jawab Jungsoo.

Karena permintaan Kibum, Jungsoo akhirnya memasukkan kelima jarinya secara bersamaan membuat Kibum mengerang, _emm_—sedikit kesakitan mungkin. Jungsoo mencari sweet spot Kibum di dalam sana dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ah Hyung yeah di shhanahh," rancau Kibum. Jungsoo menusuk (?) sweet spotnya berkali-kali dengan jarinya.

"Ahh..ah.. Ah..ah..ahh" desah Kibum lagi.

Jungsoo mulai mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher Kibum, yah bagian ini daritadi memang belum tersentuh. Jungsoo—_lagi-lagi_—meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana.

Jungsoo mengeluarkan kelima jarinya dan sekarang mengarahkan juniornya ke arah hole Kibum, yah dengan posisi masih tetap berdiri.

_'jlebb'_

Jungsoo memasukkan juniornya sekali hentakan. Sempit. Junior Jungsoo terasa dipijat-pijat oleh dinding hole Kibum. Apalagi Kibum yang sedikit mengejangkan tubuhnya hingga membuat holenya makin menyempit.

Jungsoo meng-in-out-kan juniornya sambil membuat kissmark di tengkuk Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum meremas-remas juniornya sendiri, menahan sensasi yang begitu nikmat pada bagian belakangnya.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ahh...ahh..shh.." terdengar desahan dari keduanya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu...

"Enhhgghh shh Hyung.. Ahhkuu mauhh keluarghh.." kata Kibum disela-sela desahannya.

"As you ahh wish chagi-yaahh," jawab Jungsoo dan crot...

Cairan nafsu itu keluar lagi. Cairan Jungsoo di dalam tubuh Kibum dan cairan Kibum yang hanyut bersama air yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Jungsoo mematikan keran shower dan mencabut junior yang bersemayam (?) di hole Kibum. Jungsoo mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan dirinya dan juga Kibum. Yahh kemudian mereka tidur.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

_'ting tong ting tong'_

Kyuhyun meregangkan otot-ototnya. Bunyi bel rumah membuatnya terjaga. Kyuhyun melirik jam weker di meja sebelah ranjang, jam 04.00 kst pagi.

"Ah siapa yang bertamu dini hari seperti ini?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit terpincang karena kakinya yang masih sakit. Sekarang Kyuhyun tidak mendengar ada bel rumah tetapi lebih tepat seseorang yang menggedor (?) pintu dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu, takut-takut itu adalah Jungsoo. Tetapi, dengan cepat dia membuang pikiran bodohnya, tidak mungkin kan Jungsoo mengetahui rumah Zhou Mi?

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah jendela, mengintip siapa yang bertamu saat dini hari seperti ini. Kyuhyun sedikit membuka gorden yang menutupi jendela itu. Tampak dua orang namja jangkung di depan pintu sana. Seorang yang memapah Zhou Mi yang sedang mabuk.

"Zhou Mi Hyung? Dan siapa namja itu?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua.

_'cklekk'_

"Annyeong Kyu.." rancau Zhou Mi yang tengah mabuk itu.

"Zhou Mi Hyung? Gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eumhh apa kau Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya namja yang memapah Zhou Mi.

"Ne, kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Aku Choi Siwon, sahabat Zhou Mi," jawab namja yang ternyata adalah Siwon, "Kajja, bantu aku membawa Zhou Mi ke kamarnya!" ajak Siwon yang dibalas anggukan Kyuhyun. Walaupun kakinya masih sakit, Kyuhyun berusaha membantu Siwon memapah Zhou Mi.

_Di kamar Zhou Mi..._

Siwon merebahkan badan Zhou Mi diatas ranjang dan menyelimuti sahabatnya yang sepertinya sudah terlelap.

"Kyuhyun~_ssi_!" ujar Siwon saat keluar dari kamar Zhou Mi. Yah Kyuhyun tidak ikut masuk ke dalam sana.

"Ne?" sahut Kyuhyun.

Siwon terdiam sesaat, dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Siwon sepertinya terpesona melihat Kyuhyun saat itu.

_'Benar apa yang dikatakan Zhou Mi, dia membuatku terpesona! Arghh dia cantik dan manis!'_ batin Siwon.

"Eumhh anni-yo! Aku mau pulang dulu, jaga Zhou Mi ne?" kata Siwon menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya di depan Kyuhyun setelah terdiam beberapa detik dalam khayalannya.

"Ne, Siwon-ssi," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya, mulai sekarang, kau panggil aku Hyung saja!" suruh Siwon, "Aku permisi, annyeong!" kata Siwon dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan namja bernama Choi Siwon itu pergi.

"Dia tampan!" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Zhou Mi dan berjalan mendekati ranjangnya.

Huh, kalau melihat orang mabuk seperti ini, Kyuhyun kembali teringat Jungsoo. Tetapi, Kyuhyun hanya berharap sikap dan sifat Zhou Mi tidak seperti Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di dahi Zhou Mi, merasakan suhu badan Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahi Zhou Mi dengan sebuah handuk kecil.

_'srettt'_

Tiba-tiba Zhou Mi menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun berada di samping Zhou Mi sekarang. Zhou Mi memeluk badan Kyuhyun sangat erat. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah saat itu, bukan karena malu, tetapi karena takut. Yah karena takut! Takut kejadian yang menimpanya saat bersama Jungsoo akan terjadi lagi.

"Hyung, jebal! Lepaskan aku!" rengek Kyuhyun, napasnya terdengar tidak teratur.

"Sudah, kau temani aku tidur! Aku tidak akan _'menyakitimu'_, tidak usah cemas! Sekarang tidurlah!" ujar Zhou Mi setengah sadar dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"Tapi Hyung~~"

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, aku akan 'melakukannya'!" ancam Zhou Mi memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mau kejadian itu terjadi lagi, akhirnya memejamkan matanya dengan terpaksa. Mereka tidur dalam satu ranjang. Yah saat itu Zhou Mi memang tidak melakukan apapun.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

Cahaya matahari memasuki sela-sela ventilasi kamar Zhou Mi pagi itu. Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas pun merasa terganggu karena sinar itu.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan sedikit melenguh, "Enghh, Hyung!"

"Ne, Kyu?" sahut Zhou Mi yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang tanpa pakaian atas.

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan samar-samar, yah Kyuhyun belum memfokuskan penglihatannya dengan benar. Kyuhyun mengucek matanya kemudian melihat Zhou Mi dengan seksama.

_'Heuh, apa dia meniduriku tadi pagi?' _batin Kyuhyun, cemas.

Kyuhyun melihat ke bawah selimutnya, ternyata dia masih menggunakan pakaian yang lengkap. Kyuhyun juga sedikit menggerakan badannya, dan badan bagian bawahnya juga tak terasa sakit ataupun perih.

"Waeyo, Kyu?" tanya Zhou Mi dan membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Ann... Anni-yo, Hyung hehehe, " jawab Kyuhyun disertai sedikit cengiran yang tidak jelas.

"Emm kau tidak usah cemas, aku tidak menyentuhmu kok," kata Zhou Mi yang mulai mengerti akan kegelisahan Kyuhyun.

"Anni-yo, Hyung. Aku percaya kau itu orang baik,"

_'Dan aku harap itu sampai kapanpun, Hyung!'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Emm apa kau tadi pagi bertemu Siwon?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Iya, Hyung! Dia namja yang tampan upss," kata Kyuhyun kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_'Ah kau pabbo, Kyu! Untuk apa aku bilang seperti itu,'_ rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Hahahaha kau lucu, Kyu, hahaha," kata Zhou Mi berusaha menahan tawanya yang sebenarnya tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Apa itu lucu, Hyung?"

"Ne, kau itu lucu Kyu hahahaha," tawa Zhou Mi lagi.

"Aishhhh,"

Zhou Mi menghela napasnya panjang, "Heuh, aku belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini, Kyu,"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Emhh, sudahlah!" kata Zhou Mi lagi kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Hyung, jamkkaman-yo!" teriak Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Zhou Mi menuju toilet.

Zhou Mi menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya, "Yaa, Kyu, kakimu masih sakit. Untuk apa berlari seperti itu?"

"Apa yang kau maksud barusan, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh anni-yo," jawab Zhou Mi kikuk, "Ah iya, Kyu. Kemarin malam aku ditelepon appaku dan menyuruhku kembali ke China," jelas Zhou Mi.

"Apa itu berarti kau tidak di Korea lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Jangan katakan dia akan dilempar (?) ke jalanan lagi dan ditemukan Jungsoo.

"Emhh," jawab Zhou Mi mengangguk, "Kyu, apa kau tak mau kembali kerumahmu?" tanya Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Anni Hyung! Rumah yang kutempati itu seperti neraka, aku tak mau kesana lagi,"

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal disini saja," saran Zhou Mi.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku takut sendirian," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tinggal di rumah Siwon, bagaimana? Yah sampai aku kembali," tanya Zhou Mi.

"Mwo? Rumah Siwon Hyung?"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**SORRY, I LOVE YOU**__**- CHAPTER 3**_

* * *

"Ne, Kyu, dirumah Siwon! Kau mengenalnya kan? Dia orangnya baik kok," jelas Zhou Mi dan berusaha mengurangi keterkagetan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Heuh, apa dia harus tinggal di rumah Siwon? Dia sudah cukup nyaman berada di rumah Zhou Mi. Dia juga sebenarnya tak yakin dengan wajah Siwon yang tampan dan baik itu. Apa jadinya jika sifat Siwon sama seperti Jungsoo? Atau mungkin lebih buruk daripada Jungsoo?

"Hyung aku~~," jawab Kyuhyun menggantung. Matanya mencari sesuatu benda dan kata-kata yang tepat untuk melengkapi dialognya.

"Ah sudah Kyu! Aku tidak mau kau jatuh ke dalam namja-namja tua yang ingin memperkosamu seperti kemarin. Aku yakin Siwon bisa menjagamu," jelas Zhou Mi final.

Sebenarnya Zhou Mi juga tak yakin akan keputusannya. Siwon itu bersifat seperti cuaca. Suasana hati dan pikirannya bisa saja berubah, dan perubahan itu terjadi sangat cepat. Kadang dia akan sangat serius dan sopan, terkadang dia perhatian dan baik, kadang juga dia akan menjadi brutal saat bermain di atas ranjang.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku akan tinggal di rumah Siwon," jawab Kyuhyun menyerah. Zhou Mi membalas kepasrahan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Dia yakin Kyuhyun akan jadi santapan Siwon selama dia pulang ke China.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

"Joseonghabnida, sajangnim," kata seorang karyawan yang membawa beberapa map berisi berkas penting.

"Emhh, letakkan saja disana," perintah Siwon tanpa melihat ke arah karyawan yeoja yang sedang memperhatikkannya.

Karyawan itu masih belum beranjak pergi. Dia masih terpaku ditempatnya. Entah apa yang sedang karyawan itu pikirkan.

Siwon memutar kursinya yang semula menghadap jendela. Siwon menatap aneh ke salah satu stafnya itu, "Ya! Untuk apa kau masih disini eoh?" tanya Siwon dengan nada yang dingin.

"Ahh ehh mianhae sajangnim," jawab karyawan itu kikuk. Dengan cepat dia pergi dari tempatnya berdiri barusan.

"Dasar aneh," gumam Siwon kemudian memutar arah kursinya menghadap jendela lagi.

Siwon memfokuskan pandangan ke arah bawah tepatnya ke arah halaman menuju pintu masuk gedung perusahannya. Siwon menyipitkan matanya.

"Bukankah itu Zhou Mi dan~~," Siwon menggantungkan kata-katanya. Siwon seperti mengingat-ingat namja yang bersama Zhou Mi, "Yeah, itu Kyuhyun. Tetapi, untuk apa mereka datang kesini?" tanya Siwon bermonolog.

_Beberapa saat..._

_'tok, tok, tok' _

"Zhou Mi?" tanya Siwon berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Ne, ini aku Siwon," jawab Zhou Mi.

Siwon mengeryitkan dahinya melihat seseorang yang berdiri takut di belakang Zhou Mi. Dia seperti anak kecil yang meminta perlindungan pada appanya.

"Emhh, Kyu," panggil Zhou Mi dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi mensesejarkan posisinya dengan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya.

Siwon mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon melirik ke arah Zhou Mi yang sedang mengeluarkan death glarenya. Tetapi Siwon mengacuhkan tatapan itu, "Hey kau tak apa?" tanya Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun. Bibirnya tampak pucat dan bergetar, "Apa kau sakit?" tanya Siwon lagi dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun.

_'pletakk' _

"Ya!" teriak Zhou Mi setelah memberi jitakkan cukup keras di atas kepala Siwon.

_'Kenapa sikapnya begitu berbeda saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya?'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menjitakku?" protes Siwon tak terima.

"Anni-yo, aku hanya iseng," jawab Zhou Mi seadanya.

"Jadi maksudmu datang kesini untuk apa?" tanya Siwon dan kembali ke sikap yang senormal mungkin.

"Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, aku akan pergi ke China. Dan Kyuhyun akan menginap dirumahmu beberapa hari ke depan," jelas Zhou Mi.

"Mmm.. Mwo?" tanya Siwon tak percaya, "Lalu kenapa dia tak kembali ke rumahnya atau tidak tinggal dirumahmu?"

Zhou Mi menarik tangan Siwon dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Siwon, "Sepertinya dia ada masalah dirumahnya, kau tahu kan bagaimana keadaannya saat aku menemukannya? Dan satu lagi, dia itu penakut. Jadi kuharap kau hati-hati dengannya, apalagi sampai ketahuan Heechul Hyung," bisik Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi kembali ke posisinya semula sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap mereka bingung, "Bagaimana, tak apa kan?" yakin Zhou Mi.

"Oh baiklah, gwenchana,"

_'Yeah, sepertinya aku akan pesta besar beberapa hari ke depan,' _batin Siwon seperti merasakan suatu kemenangan.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Kyuhyunnie," kata Siwon saat memasuki mereka memasuki pintu rumah Siwon.

"Wow Hyung, rumahmu bagus sekali," kata Kyuhyun kagum. Rumah yang sederhana tetapi terkesan mewah, bahkan rumah ini lebih bagus dari rumah Zhou Mi, menurut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang, rumah Siwon benar-benar nyaman, "Yaa!" kata seseorang dengan nada dingin. Cukup mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang sedang terkagum-kagum dengan rumah yang akan di tempatinya beberapa hari ke depan.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ternyata tidak hanya Siwon yang ada di rumah ini tetapi, seorang namja dengan wajah secantik yeoja.

"Kyu, perkenalkan ini Kim Heechul, dia Hyungku," kata Siwon memperkenalkan namja berwajah cantik itu. Sedangkan Heechul hanya mendelik sebal ke arah Siwon, kenapa Siwon menyebutnya sebagai Hyung? Bukankah seharusnya seorang namjachingu?

"Annyeong hashimnika Heechul Hyung?!" sapa Kyuhyun sopan dan sedikit membungkukkan badan bagian atasnya tanda hormat.

"Cihh, aku tidak butuh bungkukkan badanmu itu, anak kecil," cibir Heechul dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Heechul dengan sedih.

"Maaf," kata Kyuhyun pendek kemudian pergi keluar rumah Siwon.

"Jamkkamanyo, Kyuhyun!" cegah Siwon berancang-ancang akan mengejar Kyuhyun tetapi, langkahnya di cegah Heechul dengan bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Siwon.

"Mau kemana Siwonnie? Apa kau mau meninggalkan aku gara-gara namja seperti itu hum?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Hyung, aku.. Aisshh Hyung, kenapa kau ragu denganku? Aku hanya mencintaimu," kata Siwon yang sebenarnya penuh dusta. Siwon meraih tengkuk Heechul dan menempelkan bibir Heechul di bibirnya. Yah walaupun itu hanya sekilas, "Bagaimana? Kau percaya padaku kan, chagi?" tanya Siwon.

Heechul pun mengangguk percaya. Tatapan mata Siwon yang meyakinkan membuat Heechul tak merasakan kecurigaan apapun, "Apa kau akan seperti itu sampai aku kembali dari London?" tanya Heechul.

"London? Hyung mau ke London?"

"Emhh aku akan ke London! Kau tahu kan bagaimana eommaku jika dia menyuruhku ke London dan menemuinya? Itu berarti aku tak bisa menolaknya," jelas Heechul.

"Ke Londonnya kapan, Hyung?"

"Nanti sore," jawab Heechul, "Wonnie, bagaimana kalau~~," kata Heechul menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan mesum. Heechul menunjuk lehernya. Heechul menarik tengkuk Siwon, seakan memaksa Siwon—_yang sebenarnya tidak punya mood sama sekali_—untuk menandai lehernya dengan tanda kepemilikan berwarna keungu-unguan.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

—_Kyuhyun PoV—_

"Annyeong hashimnika Heechul Hyung?!" sapaku sopan dan sedikit membungkukkan badan bagian atasku tanda hormat.

"Cihh, aku tidak butuh bungkukkan badanmu itu, anak kecil," cibir Heechul Hyung dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Maaf," kataku pendek kemudian pergi keluar rumah Siwon. Sebenarnya aku tidak enak dengan Heechul Hyung. Walaupun Siwon Hyung memperkenalkan Heechul Hyung sebagai Hyungnya tetapi, aku tahu Heechul Hyung itu pasti namjachingu Siwon Hyung.

"Jamkkamanyo, Kyuhyun!" cegah Siwon Hyung berancang-ancang akan mengejarku. Tetapi, sepertinya langkah Siwon Hyung dihentikan Heechul Hyung. Ya sebaiknya aku menunggu diluar, sepertinya aku mengganggu urusan kedua orang itu.

Aku menuju ke sebuah gazebo di halaman rumah. Tidak hanya di dalam, tetapi di halaman rumah pun terasa sangat nyaman.

"Ahh.. Wonnie shhh ahhh,"

Suara apa itu? Seperti suara desahan, apa mereka melakukan hal itu? Aisshh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau pikirkan? Siwon Hyung bukan orang seperti Park Jungsoo, bukan! Tetapi suara itu seperti suara Heechul yang sedang disetubuhi. Anni-yo, itu tidak benar. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi, aku salah mendengar suara barusan.

"Wonnie, ahhh," kudengar teriakan keras dari Heechul Hyung lagi. Apa mungkin Siwon memperkosa Heechul Hyung? Ah tidak-tidak! Kenapa aku berpikiran negative seperti ini?

—_Kyuhyun PoV end—_

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

Kyuhyun mulai tak tenang, suara-suara desahan dan teriakan kesakitan—_mungkin kenikmatan_—dari Heechul terus mengganggu pendengaran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun gelisah. Bayangan-bayangan Jungsoo saat menyetubuhinya dengan paksa melintas di pikirannya lagi. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun merasakan itu.

"Jangan, jangan ganggu aku!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Kyuhyun meringkuk ketakutan, menutup kedua telinganya dan juga matanya, "Kumohon Jungsoo Hyung, jangan!" kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin meringkuk ketakutan di gazebo itu. Memeluk kedua lututnya memaksa bayangan pemerkosaan itu agar tidak muncul kembali di pikirannya.

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun ditatap aneh oleh Heechul dan tatapan cemas dari Siwon. Mereka berdua berdiri di teras rumah Siwon dengan Heechul yang –_masih_—bergelayut manja di lengan Siwon.

Siwon teringat dengan penuturan Zhou Mi tentang Zhou Mi pertama kali menemukan Kyuhyun, ya Kyuhyun hampir diperkosa oleh dua orang lelaki paruh baya. Mungkin karena teriakan Heechul saat dia memberi _kiss mark_ di lehernya yang membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan, pikir Siwon.

Heechul makin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan jijik, dasar orang gila, pikir Heechul, "Ah iya Wonnie, kau yakin orang gila yang berstatus (?) saeng angkat Zhou Mi itu akan tinggal di rumahmu ini eoh? Lihat dia!" kata Heechul lagi melihat Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

"Hyung, mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu," jawab Siwon bijak tetapi dengan nada datar. Mata Siwon tak bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Kuharap seperti itu," ucap Heechul, "Wonnie, aku pergi ne? Aku juga berharap kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang itu. Jaga jarak dengannya!" ingat Heechul.

"Ne, Hyung," jawab Siwon masih dengan nada datar tanpa melihat ke arah Heechul.

"Aku pasti merindukan sentuhanmu, Mr. Choi," kata Heechul berbisik dengan suara sexy dan sedikit menekan junior Siwon.

"Shhh, Hyung," desah Siwon tertahan dan itu berhasil membuat lamunan Siwon terpecah. Darahnya seakan bergerak cepat melewati nadinya.

"Aku pergi, bye bye," kata Heechul. Dia berjalan keluar pekarangan rumah Siwon dan sesekali melihat Siwon untuk melambaikan tangannya. Siwon pun membalas lambaian tangan Heechul disertai senyuman dipaksakan.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

—_Siwon PoV—_

Setelah aku merasakan tak ada tanda-tanda Heechul Hyung, aku berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Aku mendekatinya dengan ragu. Kyuhyun sepertinya memang benar-benar ketakutan. Aku duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun yang sedang membelakangiku.

"Kyunnie, gwenchanayo?" tanyaku pelan.

"Pergi kau Jungsoo Hyung! Jangan ganggu aku," teriak Kyuhyun berontak dan menepis tanganku kasar.

Jungsoo Hyung? Siapa Jungsoo Hyung? Siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud?

"Kyunnie, ini aku Siwon," jelasku selembut mungkin dan meletakkan tanganku di pundak Kyuhyun lagi.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan denganku. Wajah Kyuhyun merah padam, matanya memerah dan pipinya basah akan air mata, "Siwon Hyung?" kata Kyuhyun dan memelukku.

"Hyung, aku hiks takut!" adu Kyuhyun kembali terisak, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidangku. Aku terdiam. Aku sama sekali tak berniat membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Sesuatu yang berbeda masuk ke dalam perasaanku. Pelukan Kyuhyun, ya itu terasa berbeda.

Jantungku berdebar, memompa darahku dengan cepat membuat darah yang melewati pembuluh darahku pun seakan mengalir cepat. Aishh ada apa denganmu Choi Siwon? Kenapa kau seperti ini! Belasan namja yang pernah aku setubuhi, aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ini hanya sebatas pelukan, aku belum benar-benar menyentuh Kyuhyun, kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah aku rasakan?

Aku menggerakkan tanganku pelan dan ragu, membalas pelukan ketakutan Kyuhyun setelah cukup lama terdiam. Aku membelai rambut ikalnya dengan lembut, seakan menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayangku padanya. Oh Tuhan! Apa yang kau perbuat padaku? Mungkinkah Kyuhyun adalah malaikat (?) yang kau utus untuk menyadarkan aku? Ah tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku baru mengenal Kyuhyun, mana mungkin aku mencintainya. Secepat itu? Tidak mungkin. Ya, aku hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan, memanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk memenuhi nafsuku beberapa hari ke depan. Bukan untuk mencintainya.

"Kyu, ayo masuk! Hari mulai malam, aku takut kau kedinginan," kataku lagi. Aku rasa, aku terlalu memperhatikannya.

Beberapa detik ajakanku berlalu, tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Aku menarik diriku dan melihat Kyuhyun. Tertidur. Kyuhyun tertidur dalam pelukanku. Sebegitu hangatkah pelukanku hingga membuatnya tertidur?

Aku mengangkat Kyuhyun ala bridal dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat dia tertidur bahkan dia lebih cantik dan manis dari yang ku kira. Air mukanya sangat tenang seperti malaikat (?).

Aku merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun di tempat tidurku yang berseprai berwarna putih. Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang, menarik selimut dan menyelimuti badan Kyuhyun sebatas dada. Pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari wajah Kyuhyun yang tenang (?). Kyuhyun menggeliat kecil membuatku tersadar.

"Tidurlah, Kyu! chu~~," kataku berbisik dan membelai rambutnya kemudian mencium keningnya lembut. Dan itu untuk pertama kalinya aku mencium kening seseorang dan entah apa yang membuatku melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun.

—_Siwon PoV end—_

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

Satu hari berlalu, Kyuhyun berada di rumah Siwon. Kecanggungan sangat terasa di rumah ini. Siwon pun tak mau terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, bukan karena apa-apa tetapi, setiap dekat dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon merasakan perasaan yang aneh pada dirinya. Perasaan yang tak dimengerti Siwon.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun canggung. Kyuhyun berdiri di sebelah sofa tempat Siwon duduk. Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya gugup. Dia tahu Siwon sedang sibuk berkutat dengan berkas perusahaan. Dia hanya berharap Siwon tak memarahinya karena mengganggu.

"Ne, Kyu, kau mau apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Hyung, aku mau PSP," jelas Kyuhyun takut-takut. Jarinya masih tak berhenti bergerak, berusaha menekan perasaan gugupnya.

"PSP? Kau menyukai benda itu, Kyu?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat, "Kau tak marah kan, Hyung? Mian aku lancang meminta itu padamu," sesal Kyuhyun beranjak pergi.

"Jamkkamanyo, Kyu!" cegah Siwon, "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan hum? Aku akan belikan PSP yang kau minta, bagaimana?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan mendekati Siwon, "Jeongmal? Hyung mau membelikanku PSP?" yakin Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum tanda iya, "Gumawo, Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon.

Siwon kembali terdiam, senyumannya pun mulai luntur. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Darahnya mengalir deras menimbulkan efek merinding yang melanda tubuhnya.

"Kajja, Kyu!" ucap Siwon datar. Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian beranjak menuju ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kyu, bagaimana bisa aku melampiaskan nafsuku padamu? Kau terlalu berharga bagiku. Jangankan untuk melakukan hal itu, kau memelukku saja, membuat perasaanku tak karuan. Sebenarnya atmosfer apa yang kau miliki Kyu, hingga membuatku seperti ini? Apa aku mencintaimu, Kyu?" batin Siwon.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

Mereka—Siwon dan Kyuhyun—memasuki salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar di Seoul. Mereka memasuki toko yang menjual mainan anak-anak untuk membeli PSP.

"Joseonghabnida, Tuan," sapa seorang pelayan bergender yeoja di dalam toko itu, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"PSP! Apa ada benda seperti itu disini?" tanya Siwon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ne, ada. Apa kalian ingin membelinya untuk anak kalian?" tanya pelayan itu dan mengambil beberapa macam PSP yang bisa dipilih.

"Mwo? Maksudnya?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan keduanya karena dia sedang asik memilih PSP. Kalian tahu kan, bagaimana Kyuhyun? Dia menyukai PSP, tetapi sejak tinggal bersama Jungsoo, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyentuh benda itu lagi.

"Bukankah kalian pasangan suami dan istri?" tanya pelayan itu menyelidik.

"Oh, bukan! Aku hanya berteman dengannya. Lagipula yang meminta PSP itu adalah dia," jelas Siwon.

"Suatu saat kalian akan datang kesini untuk kedua kalinya karena anak kalian," kata pelayan. Dan itu membuat Siwon makin tak mengerti dengan penjelasan maupun pertanyaan pelayan itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau seorang peramal?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu," jawab pelayan itu, "Kurasa kau harus menjaganya. Aku tidak yakin dia akan bisa tersenyum seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama, orang-orang didekatnya dan didekatmu bisa saja menyakitinya," jelas pelayan.

Siwon terdiam lagi mendengar penjelasan pelayan itu dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tipis. Dia tidak tahu apa rencana Tuhan hingga dia harus dipertemukan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku mau yang ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan sebuah PSP berwarna silver dan itu berhasil memecahkan lamunan Siwon.

"Ah.. Eh.. Iya, Kyu," jawab Siwon kelabakan, "Berapa harganya?" tanya Siwon pada pelayan yang sekaligus kasir itu.

"100 ribu won," jawab pelayan itu. Siwon memberi pelayan itu beberapa lembar uang won.

"Kamsahabnida. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke toko kami," kata pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya. Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan beranjak keluar dari toko itu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan ini. Siwon masih memikirkan segala penjelasan pelayan yang sekaligus peramal terselubung (?) itu.

"Hyung, kita pulang ya? Aku ngantuk," keluh Kyuhyun. Padahal belum sampai sepuluh menit mereka jalan-jalan.

"Oke, kita pulang!" jawab Siwon.

Mereka menuju tempat parkir bawah tanah pusat perbelanjaan ini. Kyuhyun yang takut gelap itupun makin merapatkan dirinya ke Siwon.

Siwon membuka pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon menuju kesisi lain mobilnya, tetapi Siwon merasakan ada yang tengah mengintainya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," batin Siwon dan Siwon memasuki mobilnya.

Siwon hanya memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur. Secepat itukah? Siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya kemudian memasang seat belt pada Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa Siwon memberi sedikit kecupan hangat di kening Kyuhyun, dan ini untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"_Aku akan merubah diriku, demi kau Kyu! Aku memang belum mengerti perasaanku, tetapi aku akan mencoba memahaminya, Kyu," _batin Siwon

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

—_elsewhere—_

"Menemukanmu tidak sulit, Cho Kyuhyun," batin seseorang yang mengikuti dan mengintai Siwon dan Kyuhyun, "Kau akan kembali padaku secepatnya," kata orang itu menyunggingkan senyum evilnya.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**SORRY, I LOVE YOU **__**- CHAPTER 4**_

* * *

Suara dentuman musik sungguh memekakkan telinga. Lampu yang gemerlap dan berwarna-warni seakan membuat pengelihatan terganggu. Tetapi, tidak dengan sebagian besar orang-orang yang menyukai dunia malam yang selalu dibumbui dengan kebebasan.

Seorang namja tinggi semampai masuk ke dalam dunia malam yang dipenuhi gemerlap nafsu itu. Yah, sebelumnya dia harus pulang, dan menidurkan seorang namja yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya karena sang sahabat. Kau pasti tahu itu kan? Yah, dia Choi Siwon. Pria tampan yang mempunyai tubuh atletis itu.

Siwon menuju ke sebuah meja di ujung ruangan discotic yang sangat ribut ini. Dia memilih untuk duduk di kursi bar yang letaknya di sudut ruangan, jauh dari jangkauan namja atau yeoja penggoda. Tidak seperti biasanya Siwon seperti itu. Setiap dia mendatangi tempat ini, dia pasti akan duduk dimana ia bisa digoda namja atau yeoja penggoda itu.

"Red wine," kata Siwon singkat pada seorang bartender yang tengah sibuk dengan atraksi melempar botol-botol winenya.

Siwon kembali termenung. Segelas red wine kini tersedia di depannya. Tak ada niat untuknya meneguk isi dari gelas itu. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Laci-laci dalam otaknya hanya dipenuhi perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti sejak seorang Kyuhyun datang ke dalam hidupnya. Pemikiran untuk menyetubuhi Kyuhyun pun ia tepis. Dia tidak bisa menyentuh Kyuhyun.

Lamunan Siwon terpecah sesaat ketika dia merasakan seseorang tengah melingkarkan tangan ke lehernya. Tidak hanya sampai disana, seseorang itu pun mulai menggoda Siwon dengan cara menggigit daun telinga Siwon.

"Ahh, rupanya kau, Eunhyuk-ah," katanya segera menepis tangan nakal itu dari lehernya.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya ada masalah," tanya pria bernama Eunhyuk, lengkapnya Lee Hyukjae. Eunhyuk segera mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Siwon datar kemudian meneguk gelas berisi red wine tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya seorang pria lagi, dia bukan Eunhyuk. Lebih tepatnya dia adalah namjachingu Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae. Donghae mengambil posisi duduk di sisi lain Siwon, hingga Siwon sekarang berada di antara mereka berdua.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Siwon sekali lagi, dengan nada datar.

"Kau terlihat berbeda. Tidak seperti biasanya ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu," jelas Eunhyuk.

Siwon tak menghiraukan mereka berdua. Siwon lebih memilih untuk beranjak pergi daripada ditanyai hal yang sama oleh kedua temannya itu.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

"Oh, ternyata dia adalah seorang player juga," gumam seorang pria yang posisinya tidak jauh dari Siwon. Dia terus mengintai Siwon sejak di pusat perbelanjaan sore itu. Kau tahu siapa dia? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungsoo.

Jungsoo mengikuti langkah Siwon yang beranjak ke luar discotic itu. Tetapi, langkah Jungsoo berhenti ketika Siwon menoleh ke arah belakang. Ya, saat itu Siwon sangat merasakan ada yang mengikutinya seharian ini. Jungsoo menarik tangan seorang yeoja yang lewat di sekitar koridor, kemudian membawa yeoja itu ke dalam ciumannya yang dalam. Jelas ini membuat Siwon tidak curiga.

Siwon kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Gumawo, Nona," kata Jungsoo setelah melepas ciuman tanpa izin itu, pada orang yang tidak dikenal pula. Jungsoo kembali mengikuti langkah Siwon. Ya, sekarang Jungsoo akan mengikuti Siwon yang akan pulang ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya pada saat Siwon mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang, Jungsoo kehilangan jejak mereka.

Siwon masuk ke dalam mobilnya, begitu juga dengan Jungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya. Dia masih membuntuti Siwon yang akan pulang ke rumahnya dan Jungsoo sangat yakin, di rumah itu pasti ada Kyuhyun.

Siwon sampai di rumahnya, dia berusaha menepis rasa curiga akan orang yang mengikutinya. Disisi lain, Jungsoo sudah berada di depan rumah Siwon yang memang tak terlalu luas itu, "Oh, apa kau tinggal di tempat ini Kyuhyunnie?" gumam Jungsoo bermonolog. Jungsoo segera beranjak dari depan rumah Siwon, yah karena misinya mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun selesai. Kini ia tinggal memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Kyuhyun kembali ke genggamannya.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

Siwon membuka pintu kamar tidurnya perlahan. Dia memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang miliknya. Siwon tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan wajah innocentnya (?).

Siwon berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Dia menuju ke jendela yang masih terbuka kemudian Siwon menutupnya. Siwon menghampiri ranjang tempat Kyuhyun. Dia terduduk di pinggir ranjang, mengarahkan tangannya ke rambut Kyuhyun. Siwon membelai rambut Kyuhyun lembut tetapi membuat si empunya menggeliat gelisah.

"Mianhae, Kyu, aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu," bisik Siwon, sangat pelan. Siwon merapatkan selimut Kyuhyun dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Dia memilih untuk tidur di kamar lain, dan merelakan kamar tidurnya untuk Kyuhyun.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

Pagi menjelang.

Pemandangan tak biasa terlihat dirumah Siwon. Kali ini Siwon menyiapkan sarapan. Hal yang telah lama tak ia lakukan sejak menjadi seorang sex player. Siwon benar-benar berubah sejak dua hari terakhir, tepat saat Kyuhyun berada dua hari dirumahnya.

Siwon menyiapkan dua potong sandwitch dan dua gelas susu, segelas susu vanila untuknya dan segelas susu cokelat untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon juga sudah siap dengan pakaian kantornya.

"Apa Kyuhyun belum bangun?" gumam Siwon sambil membenarkan dasinya yang berwarna hitam. Siwon segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya, kemudian masuk ke kamar dimana Kyuhyun tidur.

Siwon tersenyum simpul, mengukir ekspresi indah diwajahnya. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang masih bergelut dengan mimpi indahnya, membuatnya sulit untuk terjaga.

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun, mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang, "Kyunnie, ireona!" kata Siwon pelan. Siwon sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun, namun tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan terbangun. Kadang Siwon heran, Kyuhyun begitu cepat tertidur, tetapi sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan.

Siwon mengarahkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Siwon mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas, "Kyu, ppali! Ireona!" kata Siwon sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun hingga kepala Kyuhyun terlihat terguncang.

Kyuhyun terjaga. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Siwon yang masih bertengger di kedua pipinya, "Ya, Hyung! Kenapa kau mencubit pipiku?" tanya Kyuhyun protes. Kyuhyun merubah posisinya yang semula terbaring hingga terduduk. Kyuhyun mengucek matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya imut, membuat Siwon terkekeh geli. Belum lagi semburat merah muda di pipi Kyuhyun karena cubitan Siwon, membuat namja bermarga Cho itu nampak sangat lucu.

"Apa kau menertawaiku, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Annio! Apa kau berpikir seperti itu hum?" tanya Siwon balik sambil terkekeh geli.

"Kau sama saja dengan Zhou Mi Hyung, menertawaiku dengan ekspresi seperti itu," umpat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menertawaimu lagi. Jja kau cuci dulu wajahmu dan mandi! Kau tidak lihat, wajahmu yang kusut itu membuatmu kehilangan daya tarik," kata Siwon membuat semburat merah muda kembali muncul di pipi Kyuhyun. Kalimat terakhir yang Siwon ucapkan benar-benar membuatnya malu.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi. Siwon belum beranjak dari tempatnya, ya kau tahu kan, Siwon tengah menunggui Kyuhyun. Dia tak ingin mendahului Kyuhyun untuk sarapan.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk sebagai penutup tubuh bagian bawahnya, "Hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang tengah asik dengan handphonenya.

"Ne~," jawab Siwon menggantung. Matanya terbelalak melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalut handuk pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Air yang tampak masih membasahi tubuh Kyuhyun membuatnya sulit menelan ludah. Jika saja itu Heechul atau yang lainnya asalkan bukan Kyuhyun, pasti Siwon akan menerkamnya detik itu juga.

"Kau kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dan mendekat ke arah Siwon.

"Emhh tidak apa-apa," jawab Siwon asal. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia harus bisa menahan nafsunya yang telah masuk kadar tinggi.

"Dia aneh," batin Kyuhyun. Perasaan dan pengelihatannya kurang peka. Ekspresi Siwon yang tengah menahan nafsu itu benar-benar jelas terukir di wajahnya, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Tuhan sedang menguji Siwon sekarang. Kyuhyun menuju ke lemari pakaian dimana seluruh pakaiannya telah tertata rapi.

"Kenapa dia begitu lambat? Ppali Cho Kyuhyun, pakai pakaianmu! Sebelum aku benar-benar memakanmu," batin Siwon makin gelisah. Bagian bawahnya terasa sesak dan cepat-cepat ingin menghirup udara yang segar.

Memang dasar Kyuhyun layaknya Ddangkkoma, dia berdiri cukup lama di depan lemari dan memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan.

_`grepp`_

Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping. Bibir Kyuhyun mulai bergetar. Hembusan napas yang hangat menerpa lehernya. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hyung, a-a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Pria -yang lebih tepatnya Siwon hanya diam. Dia terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya menjilat-jilat pundak Kyuhyun yang basah.

"Kau menggodaku, Kyunnie," bisik Siwon dengan desahan. Dia menggigit daun telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Bukan karena ia mulai terangsang, tetapi bayangan Jungsoo kembali menganggunya.

"Hyung, ku-kumohon hentikan!" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan, baby!" sahut Siwon. Tangan Siwon menarik handuk yang membalut Kyuhyun dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Dan saat ini Kyuhyun dalam keadaan full naked, tanpa sehelai benangpun yang membalut tubuhnya.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal, kemudian merebahkan di atas ranjangnya. Siwon menindih tubuh Kyuhyun, "Kau tergoda juga, Kyunnie?" tanya Siwon menyeringai.

"Aww.. Ahh.. Hyung," desah Kyuhyun saat tangan Siwon yang nakal (?) meremas juniornya yang sejak tadi menegang.

"Emhh kau tau, baby, suara desahanmu itu sangat sexy?!" bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun. Siwon mejilat-jilat telinga Kyuhyun dan tangannya memijat-mijat junior Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. Hyung.. Kumohon hentikan! ahhh," pinta Kyuhyun diikuti desahan. Namun Siwon sama sekali tak menggubris Kyuhyun, "Hyung, kumoh emmm!" pinta Kyuhyun sekali lagi tetapi kalimatnya terpotong karena Siwon mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan ganas.

Kyuhyun terus meronta, ingin melepaskan diri dari Siwon. Kyuhyun memukul-mukul punggung Siwon. Kyuhyun juga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha melepas ciuman yang membuatnya sesak.

"Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mendorong Siwon hingga tersungkur kebelakang dengan posisi tidak elit, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara parau dan bergetar. Kyuhyun meraih selimut dan menutupi badannya yang full naked.

Siwon bangkit dari posisi yang tidak elit itu. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sangatlah marah.

_`plakk` _

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Kyuhyun hingga wajahnya berpaling. Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang nampak memerah dalam sekejap itu.

"Ya! Apa maksudnya kau menolakku hah?" bentak Siwon, "Kau tak sadar, kau itu hanya pekerja seks yang kebetulan diselamatkan Zhou Mi, jadi kau tidak perlu berlaga suci di depanku!" cibir Siwon.

_`blam` _

Siwon beranjak keluar dari kamar itu kemudian menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia terisak sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa nyeri dan merapatkan selimutnya.

"Hyung, hiks ke-kenapa kau membuatku kecewa hiks..? Kenapa sifatmu tak jauh hiks berbeda dengan Jungsoo Hyung hiks?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

Tiga hari berlalu. Kyuhyun hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya tanpa makan dan tanpa minum. Dia hanya duduk merenung di atas ranjangnya. Matanya tampak sembab, bahkan kantung matanya mempunyai kantung mata lagi. Siwon sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang makin memburuk itu.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya, dia mendengar suara mesin mobil Siwon di luar sana. Selama tiga hari itu juga Siwon baru pulang kerumahnya. Jadi setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun hanya sendirian dirumah Siwon.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke balkon kamar itu dengan langkah tertatih. Kakinya bergetar. Perutnya terasa perih minta diisi. Kyuhyun terduduk di balkon itu dan bersandar pada pinggiran pembatas balkon. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah bawah. Dia melihat Siwon dengan seorang namja yang tidak di kenalnya. Mereka sedang berciuman dengan sangat mesra, bahkan itu di pinggir jalan.

Mata Kyuhyun terasa memanas. Matanya memerah dan bulir-bulir air matanya siap menuruni pipi tirusnya, "Hiks kenapa aku seperti ini?" isak Kyuhyun dan menghapus air mata dipipinya dengan kasar. Apakah dia sedang cemburu saat itu?

Hatinya terasa sakit. Kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti namja yang sedang berciuman dengan Siwon? Bukankah selama ini ia bisa melakukan itu dengan pria lain, bahkan pria yang sudah beristri sekalipun, walaupun itu dibawah paksaan dan tekanan dari Jungsoo.

"Aku harus bisa! Itu hanya bayangan masa laluku," ujar Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai mencintai Siwon.

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon masuk ke dalam rumah—_tanpa pria yang diajaknya berciuman tadi._ Kyuhyun dengan berjalan tertatih kembali ke kamarnya dan duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Siwon membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan jijik. Jika saja bukan Zhou Mi yang menitipkan Kyuhyun, sejak tiga hari yang lalu dia sudah mengusir Kyuhyun. Bahkan Siwon tidak mengingat apa yang dia katakan saat mencium kening Kyuhyun, "Aku akan merubah diriku, demi kau Kyu!" dan juga saat peramal terselubung (?) itu mengingatkan Siwon agar menjaga Kyuhyun. Dan jangan kau tanyakan, kenapa Siwon seperti itu. Kau tidak ingat apa yang Zhou Mi katakan? Siwon itu seperti cuaca. Pandangannya pada orang dan sifatnya cepat berubah.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" tanya Siwon sinis. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu. Memang Siwon sama sekali tak peka dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Mata sebab dan bibirnya bergetar. Rasanya untuk melontarkan beberapa katapun sangat sulit. Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum pada Siwon, senyum yang amat ia paksakan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Siwon—_masih dengan nada yang sinis_.

"A-aku.. A-aku..," jawab Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana melanjutkannya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan pandangannya sedikit kabur dan kepalanya terasa pusing. _`bruggg_` Kyuhyun ambruk di atas ranjangnya.

"Kyu!" ujar Siwon panik. Dia segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri.

Siwon membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun lebih ringan daripada saat Siwon mengangkat badannya terakhir kali. Siwon bergegas mengambil baskom dengan air dingin dan tak lupa sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih.

Dengan telaten Siwon mengompres jidat Kyuhyun. Selain badan Kyuhyun yang mengurus, suhu badannya juga terasa panas. Kyuhyun demam.

"Aishh, apa yang kau lakukan Choi Siwon! Kau membiarkan Kyuhyun terlantar," rutuk Siwon dalam hatinya.

Tak seharusnya kan, Siwon melakukan itu? Andai saja ia tidak bersikap seperti itu pada Kyuhyun, pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Siwon juga yang merasa kerepotan. Membiarkannya mati dan membusuk dalam kamar itupun Siwon tak tega.

"Hyung," lirih Kyuhyun. Bibirnya tampak pucat pasi, "Dingin, Hyung," keluh Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon mengambil selimut dan menyelimutkannya pada Kyuhyun. Namun badan Kyuhyun masih tetap bergetar. Siwon melepas t-shirt yang ia kenakan begitu juga dengan t-shirt yang Kyuhyun kenakan, hingga mereka berdua dalam keadaan topless.

Siwon masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Dapat Siwon rasakan betapa panasnya badan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya sangat dingin. Bahkan hembusan napas Kyuhyun yang kini menerpa dada Siwon terasa panas.

"Kyu, mianhae, semua salahku," sesal Siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, "Apa dia sudah tertidur?" batin Siwon ketika merasakan napas yang teratur menerpa dadanya. Siwon pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

—_Kyuhyun PoV—_

Seberkas cahaya matahari menerpa mataku. Aku rasakan diriku sedikit membaik hari ini. Kurasakan lengan yang ukurannya lebih besar sedang melingkar dipinggangku. Ya, aku tahu dia Siwon Hyung. Orang yang menghangatkanku setelah tiga hari terakhir ia tidak peduli denganku.

"Hyung," ujarku pelan. Siwon Hyung menggeliat kecil. Ternyata Siwon Hyung terlihat lebih tampan dan manis saat tertidur, dan aku baru sadar akan hal itu.

Siwon Hyung membuka matanya perlahan. Mataku tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan proses ia akan bangun tidur, "Kau sudah bangun, Kyu?" tanya Siwon Hyung dan melonggarkan pelukannya.

Siwon Hyung beranjak akan melepaskan pelukannya dan segera bangun dari tidurnya, tetapi aku menariknya. Ya aku melarangnya untuk beranjak. Mataku menatap matanya protes membuat Siwon Hyung mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jangan pergi, Hyung!" kataku mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku menelusupkan (?) kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang.

"Kyu, kau?" ujar Siwon Hyung bingung.

"Waeyo, Hyung? Kau tidak suka?" tanyaku protes.

"Anni, bukan begitu maksudku, Kyu! Tetapi sekarang aku harus ke kantor, kau tak tahu itu?" jawab Siwon Hyung. Dari nada bicaranya, dia terdengar gugup.

"Andwae! Kau tak boleh pergi. Kau harus tetap disini, Hyung," ujarku kekeh. Entah kenapa aku menjadi manja seperti ini. Aishh apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun?

Kulihat Siwon Hyung meraih ponsel yang ada di atas meja sebelah ranjang ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Siwon Hyung lakukan, "Yeoboseyo, Mr. Kim, aku tidak ke kantor untuk hari ini. Jadi semua urusan kantor kau yang mengurusnya. Jika ada keperluan kau bisa menelponku," jelas Siwon Hyung dan aku yakin dia adalah asisten Siwon Hyung.

"Hyung," ujarku tidak percaya. Dia memilih mengikuti kemauan bodohku daripada pergi ke kantornya.

"Stt.. Kau tidak usah protes. Sekarang akan kubuatkan sarapan untukmu. Hampir empat hari kan kau belum makan, berat badanmu pasti menurun?!" kata Siwon Hyung kemudian beranjak pergi keluar kamar ini.

Aku memperbaiki posisiku hingga terduduk. Aku tidak mengerti dengan Siwon Hyung. Tempo hari dia bahkan menamparku tetapi, sekarang dia sangat perhatian padaku, hingga rela tidak pergi ke kantor karena aku.

–_Kyuhyun PoV end—_

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

Siwon membawa sebuah nampan dengan roti isi selai strawberry dan segelas susu cokelat di atasnya. Siwon meletakkan nampan itu dimeja sebelah ranjang. Kemudian Siwon menarik sebuah sofa tunggal berwarna putih tulang dan meletakkannya di sebelah ranjang. Dia juga tak berniat memakai pakaian atasnya, hingga ia masih dalam keadaan topless dan memamerkan abs perutnya.

Siwon duduk di sofa itu, "Kyu, makanlah itu dulu!" suruh Siwon. Namun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Kyuhyun terlalu asik memainkan PSP yang Siwon beli untuknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kyu?" ujar Siwon sekali lagi. Namun sama saja, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Siwon.

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon dan menatap Siwon bingung, "Sejak kapan kau duduk disana, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Siwon ia hanya menahan rasa kesalnya. Sebegitu seriuskah jika Kyuhyun bermain game? Sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menunggunya.

"Cukup lama," jawab Siwon dengan nada datar, "Ini makanlah!" suruh Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang roti isi selai strawberry.

"Tidak mau," ujar Kyuhyun menolak. Dia kembali ke gamenya yang sempat di pause.

"Tidak mau? Wae?" tanya Siwon, "Mau aku suapi?" sambung Siwon menawari.

"Tidak," jawabnya masih berkonsentrasi pada gamenya. Kyuhyun benar-benar bertindak manja kali ini.

"Lalu kau mau apa, Kyu?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon dengan ekor matanya. Dia mempause gamenya lagi dan menaruh PSPnya di atas meja. Siwon tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya. Dia mendekati Siwon dan mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga membentur sandaran sofa. Dan Kyuhyun duduk di pangkuan Siwon. Hei, apa Kyuhyun sedang menggoda Siwon?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Siwon dan senyum evil terukir di wajahnya.

"Bukankah ini yang kau mau Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun disertai seringaian.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**SORRY, I LOVE YOU**_**- **_**CHAPTER 5**_

* * *

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam dan penuh arti. Dia hanya tidak percaya apa yang diperbuat Kyuhyun padanya. Jangan kau kira Kyuhyun melakukan ini semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, bukan karena gugup, tetapi karena takut. Bayangan itu bahkan mengganggunya sekarang. Hanya saja Kyuhyun berusaha menekannya.

Siwon menarik pinggang Kyuhyun, hingga jarak tubuh di antara keduanya semakin dipersempit, "Kau yakin?" tanya Siwon sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya seakan mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun akan lakukan.

"Apa mataku ini menipumu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengelus lembut abs Siwon yang tidak terbalut t-shirt. Bahkan sesekali Kyuhyun menekan junior Siwon membuat Siwon memejamkan matanya dan menghirup napas dalam menahan nikmat.

"Tidak! Matamu tidak menipu, baby!" jawab Siwon dan menarik kaki Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun duduk dengan posisi mengangkang di depan Siwon. Siwon memposisikan duduk Kyuhyun tepat di atas juniornya. Bisa kau bayangkan manhole Kyuhyun yang berhimpitan dengan junior Siwon dan Kyuhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Siwon.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibir Siwon, memainkan lidahnya di atas bibir Siwon kemudian berlanjut mencium Siwon dengan ganas dan Siwon membalas ciuman itu tak kalah ganas. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon, sesekali menarik rambut Siwon seakan membuat suasana makin panas. Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Wae, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun protes.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun datar, "Aku tahu dari tatapan matamu, kau sedang menahan ketakutan, Kyu! Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?" batin Siwon.

"Hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun bingung. Dia tidak mengerti dengan tatapan Siwon. Bukankah ia sudah berusaha untuk memenuhi apa yang Siwon inginkan beberapa hari yang lalu? Ya, walaupun sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berjuang mengalahkan rasa takutnya dan menekan bayangan masa lalu yang membuatnya trauma.

_`grepp`_ Siwon menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menciumi leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Masa bodoh! Dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Kau tahu? Siwon benar-benar lupa dengan apa yang Siwon katakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Siwon lebih mementingkan nafsunya daripada rasa cinta dan kasih sayangnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hmmpp... Hyung," desah Kyuhyun. Lehernya benar-benar terasa geli ketika benda tak bertulang yang basah itu bermain-main di permukaan lehernya.

Tak hanya itu, Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di bagian bawahnya. Daritadi Kyuhyun gelisah menahan geli di lehernya dan itu membuat bokongnya bergesekkan dengan junior Siwon, otomatis membuat junior Siwon terbangun, "Ahhh... Hyung," desah Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon membalikkan posisinya hingga sekarang dia berada di atas Kyuhyun dan pastinya Kyuhyun berada di bawahnya. Tangan Siwon bertumpu pada sandaran sofa. Kyuhyun melihat mata Siwon dengan tatapan nakal. Bahkan tangannya pun sangat nakal. Tangannya meraba-raba bagian celana Siwon dan membuka resleting celana jeans yang dikenakan Siwon.

"Kau benar-benar menggodaku, baby!" ujar Siwon.

"Apa aku seperti itu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara manja. Tangan Kyuhyun tampak menelusup ke dalam celana Siwon.

"Ssshhh ahhh," desah Siwon saat Kyuhyun meremas juniornya, "Aku tak menyangka kau senakal ini," ucap Siwon.

"Apa kau lupa, Hyung? Aku ini kan pekerja seks," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit menyindir dan sedikit penekanan pada kata `pekerja seks`. Dia sangat ingat bagaimana saat Siwon menamparnya dan mengatainya sebagai pekerja seks yang kebetulan di pungut Zhou Mi. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun!

"Apa kau bermaksud menyindirku hum?"

"Emmh mungkin seperti itu!" jawab Kyuhyun, "Tetapi sepertinya kau tak usah pikirkan itu, Hyung!" sambung Kyuhyun lagi seraya menarik tengkuk Siwon, "Touch me, Hyung!" bisik Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum err- dan sedikit menyeringai. Siwon menyambar bibir Kyuhyun dan menciuminya dengan penuh nafsu. Dan Kyuhyun dengan sengaja membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Siwon bermain-main dengan lidahnya.

Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon hingga tersungkur di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun membuka seluruh pakaiannya dengan gaya yang err- sedikit erotis hingga sukses membuat saliva Siwon sulit untuk ditelan. Kyuhyun dalam keadaan naked sekarang. Kyuhyun merangkak ke atas tubuh Siwon dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Kyuhyun menjilat-jilat abs Siwon dan Siwon hanya menahan sensasi geli pada perutnya yang indah itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas celana Siwon hingga ia dalam keadaan full naked. Kyuhyun duduk di paha Siwon dan mengarahkan juniornya ke junior Siwon dan menggesek-gesekkannya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya mendesah frustasi.

"Shhh... ahhh... Kyunnie," desahnya.

Siwon membalikkan posisinya lagi. Mana bisa ia membiarkan ukenya menguasainya, "Ini akan terasa sedikit sakit, baby!" ujar Siwon yang tiba-tiba memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam manhole Kyuhyun.

"Argghhh, Hyung!" erang Kyuhyun dan segera meraih tangan Siwon yang jarinya dimasukkan ke dalam manholenya. Bukannya Kyuhyun akan menyingkirkan tangan itu, tetapi Kyuhyun menekan tangan Siwon dan membuatnya makin masuk ke dalam. Siwon mencari sweet spot Kyuhyun. Itu makin membuat Kyuhyun gelisah. Belum lagi nipplenya dihisap Siwon.

"Hyung more ahhhh!" ujar Kyuhyun disertai desahan.

Siwon memasukkan kelima jarinya sekaligus. Tetes cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari hole Kyuhyun. Jika saja manhole Kyuhyun robek saat itu juga, maka itu bisa saja terjadi. Kyuhyun makin mengerang tak karuan. Kali ini holenya juga terasa perih.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kembali teringat dengan Jungsoo. Ia teringat pada Jungsoo melakukan lebih brutal dari ini. Jungsoo menggunakan berbagai seks toys yang digunakan untuk membantunya menyiksa Kyuhyun. Tak hanya sampai disana, kadang Jungsoo juga menyiksa Kyuhyun dengan temannya dan itu membuat mereka berthreesome.

Tetapi apa? Kyuhyun kembali menekan masa lalunya yang membuat ia trauma. Yang ia harus lakukan sekarang adalah, menikmati permainan Siwon yang terkesan `cukup lembut` ini.

Siwon melebarkan kaki Kyuhyun dan sekarang terpampanglah manhole Kyuhyun di depan Siwon. Sangat jelas ia lihat. Merah jambu dan ada bercak darah disana. Siwon menggesekkan juniornya di hole Kyuhyun. Sensasi geli menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membuatnya mendesah nikmat.

"Hyung, let's en ahh ter!" pinta Kyuhyun.

"As you wish, baby,"

"Aarrgghh," erang Kyuhyun ketika Siwon memasukkan junior ke dalam manholenya. Ini terasa makin perih. Bagaiman tidak? Karena junior Siwon lebih besar dari yang Kyuhyun bayangkan.

`jlebb` Siwon mendorongnya dan masuk dalam sekali hentakkan. Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal tanpa melakukan adaptasi terlebih dahulu. Itu makin membuat Kyuhyun kesakitan, namun Siwon tidak peduli. Dia senang mendengar rintih kesakitan Kyuhyun. Menurutnya itu terdengar sensual.

"Ahh.. Hyung sak ahhh it," rintih Kyuhyun tetapi diikuti dengan sedikit desahan.

"Ini tidak ahh akan lama, baby! Kau akanhh terbi ahh sahh denganhh inihh," jawab Siwon dengan susah payah. Hole Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya gila. Manholenya sangat sempit.

Siwon makin mempercepat tempo gerakannya tanpa mengindahkan Kyuhyun yang terus merintih, "Aahh kauhh sempithh sekali ahh, baby!" rancau Siwon tak karuan.

"Hyung, aku mau ahh keluar! Argghhh," ujar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Siwon menghentikan gerakannya. Siwon mencolek (?) sedikit cairan Kyuhyun, "Emm ini tidak buruk," gumam Siwon setelah menghisap cairan di jarinya itu. Siwon meraih junior Kyuhyun dan menjilatinya. Kyuhyun tampak memejamkan matanya. Dia menghela napas sejenak.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Siwon beralih ke wajah Kyuhyun dan sedikit menundukkan badannya. Siwon menyibakkan poni Kyuhyun dan mengusap keringat Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya, "Permainan belum selesai, sayang," bisik Siwon. Siwon mengatur posisi Kyuhyun hingga dalam posisi menungging, tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya kehabisan tenaga hingga tak bisa menopang tubuhnya, bagian depan tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk. Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahhh... Shh," suara desahan Kyuhyun terdengar lagi.

"Mendehhsah lebih kerashh babyhh!" kata Siwon. Dia menghentak-hentakkan juniornya lebih keras.

"Ahh... Hyung ahh...," desah Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat seprei tempat tidur yang acak-acakkan. Kyuhyun hanya berharap, ia tak akan mati konyol karena ini.

Belasan menit suara desahan mereka terdengar menggema di seluruh sudut kamar tidur Siwon yang saat ini ditempati Kyuhyun. Hari beranjak siang. Hampir empat ronde mereka lewati detik demi detik. Siwon tanpa henti menyodok-nyodok manhole Kyuhyun. Ia dan Kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali mencapai klimaksnya.

"Arghhh," erang Siwon. Siwon mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam hole Kyuhyun, yang terakhir untuk hari itu. Siwon ambruk dan menindih Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendekap Kyuhyun, "Kyunnie, mandilah! Kita akan makan siang!" titah Siwon berbisik. Kyuhyun yang masih dalam dekapan Siwon hanya mengangguk lemah. Langkahnya tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Bagian bawah tubuhnya benar-benar sakit.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

Siwon tampak menunggu Kyuhyun di ruang tengah. Dia lebih dahulu selesai daripada Kyuhyun. Cuaca siang ini sedikit lebih dingin. Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan wajah sendu. Ukuran badannya yang kurus sangat jelas terlihat, walaupun ia sedang memakai jas tebal sekalipun.

Siwon melirik ke arah tangga dan melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah tak bergairah sama sekali. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun, "Kaja! Mungkin dengan makan kau akan lebih baik," kata Siwon. Dia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal menuju mobilnya.

Siwon mendudukkan Kyuhyun di jok depan. Kyuhyun nampak tertidur sangat lelap. Siwon tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa, setiap melihat Kyuhyun tertidur pulas hatinya merasa tersentuh. Bahkan rasa sayang melandanya dan itu menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Siwon mengatur jok itu dengan posisi yang mungkin menurutnya nyaman untuk tidur. Tak lupa juga Siwon memasang seat belt pada Kyuhyun.

_`chuuu`_ Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun lembut. Dan author ingatkan, ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun pula.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

Siwon memparkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah restaurant dengan makanan khas Korea. Siwon melirik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih nampak tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang (?).

"Kyu, apa kau menggunakan magic hingga aku bersikap tak karuan begini padamu?" batin Siwon. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang aneh, bukan? Sekejap Siwon sangat baik dan lemah lembut pada Kyuhyun, tetapi kadang bersikap kasar dan memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti sebuah `boneka` yang bisa ia perlakukan seenaknya.

Siwon menghela napas sejenak, menstabilkan pikiran aneh yang membuatnya bertindak konyol, "Kyunnie, ireona!" ujar Siwon membelai lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeliat kecil dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Hyung, kita ada dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya bingung.

"Apa kau lupa? Kita akan makan siang. Jja, turunlah! Kau pasti sudah sangat lapar," kata Siwon dan membantu Kyuhyun melepas seat belt-nya.

Mereka—Kyuhyun dan Siwon memasuki restaurant itu. Mereka berjalan secara beriringan, Siwon didepan dan diikuti Kyuhyun dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Mereka memilih duduk di sudut restaurant dan yang pastinya dekat dengan jendela. Mereka duduk saling berhadap-hadapan. Kyuhyun terasa sedikit canggung dengan Siwon. Dia sangat ingat saat tadi pagi ia menggoda Siwon dan itu membuatnya sedikit malu.

"Kau mau makan apa, Kyu?" tanya Siwon sambil membuka-buka selembaran kertas yang berisi daftar menu.

"Apa saja," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Kyuhyun terus menunduk, sesekali mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela, asalkan matanya tak menangkap sesosok Siwon yang sekarang tepat berada di depannya.

"Apa saja? Kyunnie, tatap aku!" pinta Siwon. Kyuhyun melihat Siwon dengan tatapan canggung, "Sekarang kau katakan apa yang ingin kau makan!" suruh Siwon.

"Jajangmyeon," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Siwon menjentikkan jarinya. Tak lama datanglah seorang gadis dengan pakaian seragam restaurant itu, kau pasti tahu kan? Dia adalah seorang pelayan disana.

"Aku memesan dua ramyeon, emhh dua jajangmyeon," kata Siwon yang segera dicatat oleh pelayan itu, "Satu juice strawberry dan satu cappucino!" sambung Siwon.

"Ne, silahkan menunggu Tuan!" jawab pelayan itu seraya membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu pergi.

"Hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Emm," gumam Siwon yang kini sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun canggung.

"Marah? Itukah yang membuatmu melakukan itu bersamaku, Kyu?" batin Siwon, "Tidak! Aku tidak pernah marah padamu," jawab Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, kemudian perhatiannya kembali ke handphonenya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pulang selama tiga hari, Hyung? Bukankah itu menandakan kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, "Ahh tidak! Waktu itu aku pergi ke pulau Jeju dan lupa memberitahumu!" jelas Siwon dengan penuh dusta. Padahal saat itu, Siwon sengaja tak pulang kerumahnya dan menginap di rumah Donghae.

"Kau membohongiku, Hyung!" batin Kyuhyun yang menatap datar Siwon yang ekspresinya penuh dengan alasan dusta itu.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya!" ujar seorang gadis yang berpakaian sama dengan gadis penulis (?) pesanan tadi.

Gadis itu menatap Siwon yang sibuk dengan handphonenya. Dia tersenyum kagum melihat Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap risih gadis itu. Hei apa Kyuhyun sedang cemburu?

Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya dan melempar senyumnya pada gadis itu. Cukup lama mereka bertatap-tatapan dan saling melempar senyum.

"Hacyyuuu!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bersin dan Siwon pun menoleh Kyuhyun. Tampak Kyuhyun sedang kelabakkan mengambil tissue. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas gadis itu dengan deathglare-nya. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri dan segera berlalu.

"Ini!" ujar Siwon membantu Kyuhyun, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar demam Kyunnie!" sambung Siwon.

"Gomawo," ujar Kyuhyun singkat. Dia mengelap hidungnya yang sebenarnya dihiasi ingus (?) barusan. Sebenarnya saat Kyuhyun bersin, itu bukanlah rekayasa Kyuhyun. :D

Mereka mulai makan. Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap. Perutnya memang sangatlah lapar dan merengek minta diisi. Siwon hanya memakan makanannya sedikit saja. Dia sudah merasa kenyang memandangi Kyuhyun yang makan sambil bertopang dagu.

_`drttt drttt`_ Siwon meraih handphonenya, sepertinya ada pesan masuk.

_From: Zhou Mi_

_To: Siwon_

_Hei, tuan Choi. Apa kau menjaga Kyuhyun-ku dengan baik?_

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya. Apa maksud Zhou Mi dengan kata _`Kyuhyun-ku`_? Enak saja dia mengklaim Kyuhyun, pikir Siwon.

_From: Siwon_

_To: Zhou Mi_

_Apa maksudmu dengan `Kyuhyun-ku`? Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja._

Tak lama handphone Siwon bergetar lagi.

_From: Zhou Mi_

_To: Siwon_

_Tentu saja Kyuhyun milikku. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan sudah kuanggap sebagai saengku sendiri. Dan jangan kau katakan kau sudah mengotorinya! _

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya lagi. Saeng? Hei sejak kapan Zhou Mi menganggap orang lain sebagai keluarganya begitu cepat?

_From: Siwon_

_To: Zhou Mi_

_Dia sudah `kotor` sejak aku belum menyentuhnya, pabbo! Ya! Bahkan dia lebih nikmat daripada Heechul Hyung. _

_From: Zhou Mi_

_To: Siwon_

_-" sudah aku duga! Awas saja kalau sampai dia hamil dan kau tak mengakuinya, kau akan mati di tanganku Tuan Choi!_

Siwon terdiam. Ini sejenis lelucon yang tak bisa membuatnya tertawa, aneh bukan? Hamil? Sejak kapan seorang namja bisa hamil? Bahkan sekarang dia di ancam sahabatnya sendiri.

Siwon mengetuk beberapa kali layar handphonenya dan menandai pesan dari Zhou Mi kemudian mendeletenya.

"Hyung, aku sudah selesai," ujar Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya pelan, "Kau yakin? Makananmu masih banyak tahu!" kata Siwon.

"Yakin Hyung! Aku ingin ice cream sekarang." jawab Kyuhyun kemudian meraih gelas yang berisi juice kemudian meminumnya.

Siwon meraih dompetnya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang won di atas meja. Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar restaurant. Mereka tak langsung pulang, tetapi Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan. Yah, disekitar restaurant itu banyak toko yang bisa mereka kunjungi.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia menahan langkah Siwon hingga berhenti. Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau lupa, chagi? Bukankah kau mau ice cream?" tanya Siwon yang otomatis membentuk rona merah di pipi Kyuhyun. _'chagi'_ kata-kata itulah yang membuatnya malu.

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam cafe ice cream. Siwon memesan ice cream untuknya dan untuk Kyuhyun tentunya. Seperti biasa Siwon memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela, tetapi kali ini tidak di sudut ruangan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk saling berhadapan. Siwon kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya, entah apa yang ia lakukan sejak tadi, update status twitter mungkin. -"

"Ini pesanannya!" ujar seorang gadis membawa dua gelas ice cream rasa cokelat.

Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu sekilas kemudian tersenyum. Gadis itu segera berlalu. Kyuhyun menikmati ice creamnya. Sesekali melirik Siwon yang asik sendiri. Seharusnya saat seperti ini, dia membawa PSP.

Seorang pemuda berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dengan membawa sebuah ice cream di tangannya. Dia tidak duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, tetapi di belakang Kyuhyun hingga posisi mereka saling membelakangi.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat bahagia?" kata pemuda itu berbisik namun masih dapat di dengar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam seketika. Dia mengenal suara itu, sangat mengenal. Jungsoo, Park Jungsoo.

"Jungsoo Hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ini aku chagi-ah! Ternyata kau masih mengingat aku," kata Jungsoo dengan salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, dan pastinya itu akan membentuk seringaian.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini? Apa yang kau mau, Jungsoo Hyung? Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara parau. Mereka masih bercakap dengan berbisik. Kyuhyun dilanda ketakutan sekarang.

"Emhh aku tak sengaja melihatmu!" ujar Jungsoo, "Mauku adalah aku ingin kau kembali padaku! Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu saat kau menangis kesakitan! Dan kau juga harus membayar, karena kau waktu itu, aku kehilangan uang jutaan won!" jawab Jungsoo.

"Hyung, bisakah kita pergi dari tempat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun keras. Dan kau pasti tahu dia sedang bertanya pada Siwon.

"Wae?" tanya Siwon balik.

"Ayolah, Hyung!" rengek Kyuhyun dan berdiri.

Jungsoo kembali menyeringai. Jungsoo sedikit menurunkan bagian depan topinya, hingga wajah bagian atasnya tertutup.

"Ya sudah, kaja!" Siwon menyerah. Kini Kyuhyun yang menarik tangan Siwon keluar cafe ice cream itu.

'_brakk'_ Jungsoo berdiri saat Kyuhyun lewat di sampingnya dan itu pasti disengaja. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dengan Jungsoo yang berada di atasnya.

Jungsoo menjilat bagian belakang telinga Kyuhyun tanpa diketahui Siwon, "Ahh manis sekali! Ingat Cho Kyuhyun, kau tak kan pernah bisa lepas dariku," bisik Jungsoo dengan desahan.

Jungsoo berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk di depan Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk, "Mianhae," ucapnya kemudian beranjak pergi.

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, menuntunnya menuju mobil. Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, badan Kyuhyun bergetar dan keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya.

Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tidak konsen. Sudut matanya selalu ingin menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang sepertinya ketakutan. 'ciiittt' Siwon menghentikan laju mobilnya, "Kyu, sebenarnya kau tadi kenapa hum?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tak apa Hyung," jawabnya datar. Bibirnya tampak gemetar.

"Jinjjayo? Wajahmu terlihat ketakutan!" ujar Siwon. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun. Keadaan Kyuhyun kembali seperti saat di gazebo rumah Siwon.

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, bermaksud menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayangnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Siwon dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Siwon.

"Hyung! A-ak-aku takut Hyung," adu Kyuhyun gemetar.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Kyunnie?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Jungsoo Hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun.

'_Jungsoo Hyung'_, nama itu lagi. Siwon terdiam sesaat. Kyuhyun mengatakan nama yang sama ketika ia merasa ketakutan. Lalu siapa _'Jungsoo Hyung'_, pikir Siwon.

* * *

_**To Be Continued..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**SORRY, I LOVE YOU - **__** CHAPTER 6**_

* * *

—_**Flash Back—**_

"Kyu, buka pintunya!" teriak Jungsoo. Tangan kanannya mengetuk—_atau lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu apartementnya_. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah botol minuman keras—_vodka_, "Berengsek! Ya!" teriak Jungsoo lagi.

'_cklekk_'

"Mianhae, Hyung! Aku terlambat membukanya!" sesal Kyuhyun.

"Arrghhh minggir," ujar Jungsoo marah dan mendorong Kyuhyun. Jalannya sempoyongan. Jungsoo merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. Sungguh melelahkan.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Tak heran memang, Jungsoo memang setiap hari seperti itu. Tetapi sisi baiknya, Jungsoo tak pernah menyakiti Kyuhyun, walaupun setiap hari dia selalu di bentak. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Di apartement ini ada dua kamar tidur, kamar tidur untuk Jungsoo dan kamar tidur untuk Kyuhyun.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Mau mandi, Hyung," jawab Kyuhyun kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Di masing-masing kamar ada kamar mandinya.

Jungsoo memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat dia akan terbawa ke alam mimpi.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi. Handuk putih melingkar di pinggangnya dan panjang handuk itu sebatas lutut. Dia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memilih pakaian yang akan di pakainya. Ini cukup lama, mungkin itu kebiasaan Kyuhyun berlama-lama di depan lemari seperti anak gadis.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kemeja putih dengan lengan panjang. Dia memakai kemeja itu dan nampak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun melepas handuknya karena kemeja itu cukup panjang untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya yang tak terbalut pakaian dalam.

Kyuhyun berputar-putar di depan cermin. Bukankah ia seperti seorang gadis? Entah apa yang ia bayangkan. Mungkin ia membayangkan dirinya menggunakan gaun bagai putri di dalam dongeng. -"

Namun, ia tak menyadari seseorang sedang mengintainya di balik pintu. Jungsoo!

Jungsoo seakan terhipnotis dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang memang seperti uke. Jungsoo melangkah mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun._ 'grepp'_ Jungsoo memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dari belakang, menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun dan menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tsk, kenapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya?!" gumam Jungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos (?). Ia tak mengerti dengan sikap Jungsoo ataupun perlakuan yang akan Jungsoo lakukan padanya.

Jungsoo membalikkan badan Kyuhyun hingga menghadapnya. Jungsoo menangkup pipi Kyuhyun, "Menurutmu, apa yang akan aku lakukan hum?" tanya Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti, "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

Jungsoo menurunkan tangannya dan meraih kancing-kancing baju kemeja yang di kenakan Kyuhyun kemudian melepasnya. Dan sekarang tereksposlah badan bagian depan Kyuhyun yang tak terbalut apapun.

"Hyung kenapa kau melepasnya?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai cemas.

"Karena aku ingin memilikimu malam ini, sayang!" ujar Jungsoo. Jungsoo mendorong Kyuhyun hingga ia terjungkal di atas kasur. Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri dan bermaksud mengambil pakaiannya. Terlambat. Jungsoo menahannya dan duduk di atas Kyuhyun, tepatnya di atas junior Kyuhyun yang tak terbalut sehelai benangpun. O.O

"Ughhh apa _'dia'_ terbangun? Hahahaha," lenguh Jungsoo disertai tawa. Sesuatu dibawahnya terasa mengganjal.

"Hyung hiks aku mohon, jangan!" isak Kyuhyun. Tangannya berusaha memukul-mukul Jungsoo agar menyingkir dari posisi di atasnya.

"Yaa! Diamlah!" bentak Jungsoo namun Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya.

Jungsoo melepas Kyuhyun dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit lega. Namun, Jungsoo kembali dengan membawa dua utas tali. Jungsoo memaksa Kyuhyun untuk berbaring lagi. Jungsoo menarik salah satu tangan Kyuhyun dan mengikatnya di salah satu sudut ranjangnya. Begitu pula dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang satunya.

"Hyung, lepas!" pinta Kyuhyun meronta. Dia menggerakan badannya gelisah. Seprei tempat tidurnya pun acak-acakkan karena Kyuhyun.

"Sttt... Kyunnie, gayamu yang erotis itu membuatku makin bergairah," ucap Jungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hyung, lepaskan aku!" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Lepas? Baiklah akan aku lepaskan," kata Jungsoo dan mencengkram rahang Kyuhyun, "Setelah aku mendapat kepuasan! Hahahaha," sambung Jungsoo.

Jungsoo kembali beranjak. Dia menuju ke kamarnya, entah apa yang akan ia ambil. Kyuhyun masih berusaha meronta, berharap ikatan tambang pada tangannya melonggar. Tetapi sepertinya itu sia-sia saja, ikatannya terlalu kencang.

Jungsoo memasuki kamar Kyuhyun lagi, membawa sebuah kotak dengan ukuran sedang. Entah itu perangkat apa. -"

"Kita akan bermain-main dengan ini, Kyunnie!" ujar Jungsoo. Dia mengambil sebuah benda yang bentuknya author tidak bisa menjelaskan karena author memang tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya! -" Silahkan nanti bayangkan sendiri setelah author menyebutkan namanya!

"Arggghhh," erang Kyuhyun. Sesuatu yang panjang memasuki holenya. Air mata membasahi pipinya makin deras. Perih dan sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jungsoo memasukkan vibrator ke dalam hole Kyuhyun, tanpa pelumas (?) atau pemanasan terlebih dulu.

"Ughhh apa itu sakit, chagi?" tanya Jungsoo dengan wajah yang dibuat dengan raut memelas, namun jauh di dalam hati dan pikirannya, ia sedang tertawa.

"Hyung, hiks... Ku-kumohon hiks keluarkan!" pinta Kyuhyun terisak. Air matanya deras menuruni pipinya. Bercak darah tampak di sekitar hole Kyuhyun. Sedikit mengerikan, tetapi itu belum selesai, bahkan belum dimulai. *plakk

"Heuh, aku baru memakai satu benda, Kyu! Bagaimana jika aku menggunakan semua, mungkin kau akan mati secara perlahan," ucap Jungsoo dengan nada memelas. Sungguh menjengkelkan, "Baiklah, aku akan berbaik hati. Karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!" sambung Jungsoo mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. Oh itu ciuman pertama Kyuhyun. Dan kau jangan menyalah artikan, maksud Jungsoo tak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun!

Jungsoo menyalakan vibrator itu. Awalnya hanya getaran biasa, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan. Namun semakin detik alat itu bergetar dengan brutal. Kyuhyun makin tersiksa. Kakinya menendang ke sembarang arah. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Getaran benda itu seakan mengoyak kasar holenya. Sedangkan Jungsoo? Dia terduduk manis dengan gelak tawa.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu menggelitik di perutnya. Sesuatu memaksa ingin keluar dari junior Kyuhyun. Dan—_err_ itulah, Kyuhyun klimaks.

'_klik'_ Jungsoo mematikan alat itu. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun sedikit lega. Jungsoo beranjak dan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia mencabut vibrator itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Jungsoo membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Jungsoo duduk di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hikss.. Apa yang akan hiks kau per-perbuat Hyung hiks?" tanya Kyuhyun terisak.

"Emhh kasihan sekali kau, anak manis," ucap Jungsoo dan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang basah dan sedikit lengket. Mungkin itu gara-gara keringat yang tak berhenti mengalir dari pori-pori kulitnya, "Aku akan melakukan yang lebih lembut dari yang barusan kau rasakan,"

Jungsoo mengarahkan juniornya ke arah hole Kyuhyun, "Hyung sakit!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan suara parau. Junior Jungsoo seakan menyobek holenya.

"Shhh.. Akhh sempit sekhhali," desah Jungsoo. Ia meng-in-out-kan juniornya dengan cepat. Ia tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang menangis menahan sakit dan perih.

"Hahaha ini mengasyikkan!" ujar Jungsoo sambil tertawa -" Jungsoo menghujam (?) kasar Kyuhyun, makin kasar.

Hampir 45 menit Jungsoo bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalami beberapa kali klimaks sedangkan Jungsoo belum sama sekali. Pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang diikat pun tampak memar, mungkin karena Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa diam dan ikatan tambangnya yang kencang. Seprei tempat tidur pun acak-acakkan, bantal pun letaknya tak karuan. -"

Kyuhyun merasa, ia berada di ambang (?) kematian. Matanya sembab dan napasnya tak teratur karena menangis sesegukkan.

"Argghhh," erang Jungsoo. Dia klimaks. Entah apa yang akan dia perbuat setelah ini pada Kyuhyun. Melanjutkan beberapa ronde lagi dan membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar mati atau membiarkan Kyuhyun hidup.

Jungsoo mencabut (?) juniornya. Jungsoo melepas ikatan tambang di tangan Kyuhyun. 'blamm' Jungsoo menutup pintu kasar. Kyuhyun menangis. Entah berapa centi meter kubik (?) air matanya keluar. Seluruh badannya terasa nyeri. Kenapa? Kenapa sosok yang ia anggap begitu baik malah berbalik menyakitinya?

Kyuhyun bangkit. Sakit, perih dan nyeri. Kaki dan mulutnya bergetar. Ia berjalan terpincang menuju sebuah kain yang tergeletak di lantai. 'brukk' Kyuhyun ambruk. Namun, ia berusaha bangkit lagi, hanya untuk meraih sebuah handuk yang tergeletak di lantai untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia terduduk dan menyandarkan tubuh rapuhnya di dinding. Ia kembali menangis.

"Wae Hyung? Wae k-kau menyakitiku hiks?" gumamnya terisak.

—_**Flash Back end—**_

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Keringat dingin membasahi pilipisnya. Mimpi buruk!

"Kyunnie, ireona!" ucap Siwon sambil menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Siwon sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Siwon. Hanya bayangan masa lalu, pikirnya. Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya berada di kamar Siwon dan ia memastikannya.

"Hyung!" ujarnya dengan suara parau.

"Ne, Kyunnie. Wae?" tanya Siwon.

"Hyung, jangan pergi!" ujar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhambur memeluk Siwon yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Kyuhyun mencengkram erat kemeja bagian belakang yang Siwon kenakan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi," jawab Siwon mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Yaksok?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne, yaksok!" jawab Siwon.

"Perasaanku mengatakan kau akan pergi, Hyung!" batin Kyuhyun lirih.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

Minggu pagi yang indah, namun sedikit dingin. Entahlah! Padahal kali ini belum mendekati musim gugur, malah ini masih bagian dari musim panas.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi, lengkap dengan jas yang dapat menghindarkannya dari udara dingin. Dan juga tas ransel di belakangnya punggungnya.

"Mau kemana, Kyunnie?" tanya Siwon.

"Jalan-jalan, Hyung! Kau mau ikut denganku?" kata Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk, "Emhh tunggu sebentar!" lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak menaiki tangga. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kamarnya.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun kembali membawa sebuah jas untuk Siwon, "Kau memerlukan ini, Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memakaikan jas itu pada Siwon. Seperti sepasang suami-istri, "Selesai, kaja!" kata Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon. Saat itu Siwon benar-benar seperti patung.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan menahan Kyuhyun, "Jamkkamanyo, Kyu! Apa kita akan err—jalan kaki?" tanyanya ragu.

"Apa kau hanya tahu cara menggunakan mesin Hyung?" sindir Kyuhyun, "Apa kau tak pernah tahu cara menggunakan kaki-kakimu itu eoh?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kaki Siwon yang panjang.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti. Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya, dia menarik tangan Siwon lagi.

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

"Sudah sampai, Hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Siwon. Siwon terpaku melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tempat ini berada jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Sunyi dan sejuk. Andai hembusan angin bisa menghempaskan tubuh Siwon, maka Siwon akan terhempas dan terbang entah kemana.

Kyuhyun berlari-lari kecil memasuki taman yang menyejukkan ini. Ia menuju sebuah bangunan putih. Satu-satunya bangunan di taman itu. Bunga cherry yang gugur karena terhempas angin menghiasi halaman taman yang hijau.

"Tempat ini?" gumam Siwon kecil. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa ringan, ini seperti di surga saja. Semua masalahnya seakan pergi dan enggan berdiam diri di otaknya. Dulu ia sering ke tempat ini, bahkan setiap hari.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun merasa aneh, apa Siwon tak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini? Kyuhyun mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon.

"Hyung?! Kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

Lalu tempat apa ini? Kau tahu? Gereja! Sekali lagi akan ditekankan, ini gereja! Tempat yang sangat tak asing bagi Siwon. Tetapi, ia tak ingat, kapan terakhir dia mengunjungi tempat ini. Mungkin terakhir, sebelum ia menjadi seorang player. Sebelum menjadi seorang pria yang sangat bejat.

"Hyung! Ayo masuk! Apa kau mau menjadi patung penunggu gereja ini eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menarik paksa tangan Siwon.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menaiki tangga gereja. Kyuhyun membuka pintu gereja yang besar. Tak ada siapapun! Hanya mereka berdua. Kyuhyun melepas tautan tangannya terhadap Siwon dan berjalan di altar gereja dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Siwon ikut tersenyum, senyuman tipis. Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa merubah sikapnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Namun ia segera mengerjapkannya cepat. Menangis? Tak mungkin seorang seme sepertinya menangis. Hahaha itu sangat konyol.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Kyuhyun yang bertingkah childish (?). Sesekali ia melirik kursi-kursi panjang yang berjejer rapi.

Kyuhyun duduk di deretan kursi paling depan. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan tersenyum seakan berkata _'Hyung, cepat kemari!'_

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri dan menarik tangan Siwon hingga jarak di antara mereka di persempit.

"Berdoalah untuk yang kau sayangi, Hyung!" bisik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya hingga menjauh dari Siwon. Kyuhyun menghadap kedepan, dia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Begitu juga dengan Siwon.

"Tuhan, gomawo! Kau telah mempertemukan aku dengan orang yang kuharapkan seperti Siwon Hyung. Aku tak mau kehilangannya. Aku ingin bersamanya selamanya. Aku ingin membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil bersamanya. Aku harap kau memberkatiku anak, walau aku tahu itu tak mungkin. Tetapi apa yang tak mungkin dari-MU? Hanya kau yang bisa mengabulkan semuanya," batin Kyuhyun membentuk sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tuhan! Apa dan siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun? Apa dia seorang malaikat? Kenapa hatiku berkecamuk tak karuan? Apa aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku selama ini?" batin Siwon.

"Kau sudah selesai, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Siwon sudah selesai namun ia tetap menunduk, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ne, aku sudah selesai," jawab Siwon.

"Apa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi Siwon.

"Ah tidak!" jawab Siwon segera memalingkan pipinya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne," jawab Siwon singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kaja kita keluar!" ajak Kyuhyun, ragu.

Mereka keluar dari gereja. Mereka tak langsung pulang. Mereka duduk sejenak di sebuah bangku taman di halam gereja itu. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan.

_5 menit_

_10 menit_

_15 menit_

Mereka masih terdiam. Hanya suara kicau burung dan riuh dedaunan pohon yang bergesekan terdengar. Hingga akhirnya Siwon merebahkan dirinya di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Siwon. Siwon memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandanginya. Sangat tampan, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini, Kyu?" tanya Siwon.

"Emhh aku sering kesini, Hyung. Saat Hyungku tak ada di rumah, aku selalu kesini," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau punya Hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun, "Dia adalah Hyung angkatku," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Siwon bangun, ia kembali pada posisi terduduknya,_ "Apa mungkin yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Jungsoo Hyung itu?" _batin Siwon.

"Apa aku boleh tahu namanya?" tanya Siwon serius.

"Namanya Park Jungsoo," jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Benar dugaanku! Tetapi kenapa Kyuhyun seperti tertekan oleh orang itu?"_ batin Siwon lagi.

Sunyi. Mereka kembali masuk ke dalam lingkup kesunyian. Siwon melirik Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya kosong. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tertekan.

Tiba-tiba senyum Kyuhyun mengembang. Siwon mengkerutkan dahinya. Kyuhyun berdiri dan berlari kecil ke arah sesuatu. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun berubah ekspresinya.

Kyuhyun memungut sesuatu berwarna pink. Kyuhyun berbalik dan kembali duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Apa yang kau ambil?" tanya Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Ini, Hyung!" Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah bunga cherry berwarna pink.

"Bunga cherry yang utuh?"

"Ne," Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kyuhyun meletakkan bunga itu disela-sela telinganya, "Hyung, lihat aku!" pinta Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum kemudian raut wajahnya seperti menahan tawa, "Kau terlihat cantik!" ucap Siwon terkekeh geli.

"Hyung, kau menertawaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun protes. Raut wajahnya kesal. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak! Kau memang cantik hehehe," ucap Siwon masih menahan tawa.

Kyuhyun makin cemburut. Wajahnya ditekuk dan menatap tajam Siwon.

"Ya! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, cantik! Aura hitammu terlihat dan itu membuatku takut. Kau tak terlihat cantik lagi." ujar Siwon. Siwon mendekatkan posisi duduknya ke arah Kyuhyun. Siwon membenarkan posisi bunga cherry itu.

Siwon memiringkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun dengan refleks memejamkan matanya. Hembusan napas Siwon menerpa bibir bagian atas Kyuhyun. _'cchhuu'_ Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Ciuman yang begitu tulus, "Kau selalu cantik di mataku, Kyunnie!" ujar Siwon mengelus lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal? Tetapi aku ini kan~,"

"Sssttt.. Aku tahu kau namja. Apa aku tak boleh menganggapmu yeoja hum?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum malu. Semburat merah begitu jelas muncul di pipinya.

'_chuu'_ Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Siwon sekilas, "Kenapa hanya pipi eoh?" protes Siwon, "Bagaimana jika nanti kau~~,"

"Ya, Hyung! Kau tak ingat kita ada dimana?" kata Kyuhyun melirik ke bangunan putih yang posisinya ada sedikit jauh di belakang mereka.

"Ehh?" Siwon kikuk, "Oh, mianhae Tuhan!" ucapnya sambil mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, kau sangat serius!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Emm bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" usul Siwon.

"Humm.. Kaja!"

_(Sorry, I Love You)_

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan wajah lesu. Jalan-jalan membuatnya sedikit lelah. Siwon memandangi Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulus. Entahlah, ketertarikkan terhadap namja lain seakan hilang dari dirinya. Dan itu membuatnya berhenti menjadi seorang player –_mungkin untuk sementara waktu._

"Heuh, melelahkan!" ujar Kyuhyun dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, "Hyung, bisakah kau memelukku?" rengek Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon akan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Siwon membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju Kyuhyun, "Eumhh kenapa tidak?!" Siwon segera menarik Kyuhyun dan mendudukannya di atas pangkuan Siwon kemudian menarik ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hangat," gumam Kyuhyun pelan, namun Siwon mendengarnya, "Aku mau seperti ini setiap hari, Hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh pada dirimu, Kyu!" terka Siwon.

"Aneh? Kurasa tidak, Hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tak mau melepas Siwon.

"Hyung, kalau Heechul Hyung kembali, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menanyakan hal itu dengan sedikit perasaan takut. Yah, pertanyaan itulah yang selalu berputar dalam otaknya.

Siwon diam. Di dalam pikirannya berkecamuk. Bagaimana jika Heechul kembali? Apa dia masih bisa mencintai Heechul? Karena Siwon sebenarnya sudah mulai mencintai Kyuhyun dan lebih nyaman berada di dekat Kyuhyun ketimbang di dekat Heechul.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Siwon pasrah. Namun, Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya lagi, seakan menjawab 'Aku hanya mencintaimu, Kyu! Bukan Heechul atau siapapun!'

"Kalau Zhou Mi Hyung kembali, apa aku masih bisa tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, Kyunnie! Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku, kapanpun kau mau,"

"Jeongmal?" yakin Kyuhyun dan mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula terbenam di dada Siwon. Siwon mengangguk mantap.

'_chuuu'_ Kyuhyun mencium Siwon. Sekilas! Namun, Siwon kembali menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan membuat mereka kembali ke dalam ciuman hangat.

"Engghhh, Hyung!" lenguh Kyuhyun.

"Kita main-main sebentar ya, baby?" ujar Siwon berbisik. Kyuhyun mengangguk namun menunduk, "Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat!" bisik Siwon lagi.

Siwon melorotkan celana Kyuhyun sebatas lutut, dan juga membuka –_hanya resleting celananya_ –menampakkan juniornya.

"Engghhh Hyung!" lenguh Kyuhyun. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Siwon. Gesekkan junior di holenya sedikit 'mengganggunya'.

"Ahhh, Kyunnie! You're so pervert!" ujar Siwon saat Kyuhyun tak sengaja menggigit lehernya.

"Hyung, kaja! Cephh-athhh,"

Siwon sedikit mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan _'jlebbb'_, Siwon memasukkan juniornya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggigit leher Siwon. Leher Siwon sedikit terasa nyeri. Ia tak peduli.

Siwon mengangkat bokong Kyuhyun dan menaik-turunkan, membuat kedua benda (?) itu bergesekkan. Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan dan makin menelusupkan (?) kepalanya di ceruk leher Siwon.

"Hyung, akuhh ahhhh," erang Kyuhyun saat mencapai klimaks pertamanya setelah beberapa menit Siwon melakukannya.

"Sedikithh laghhi.. Kyunnie!" ucap Siwon makin mempercepat temponya, "Kyuhhh..." desah Siwon. Ia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, "Kyunnie, gomawoyo," ucap Siwon mendekap Kyuhyun yang telah tertidur.

"Saranghanda!" bisik Siwon.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
